


Love is a Butterfly

by NiamsPotato



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor! Liam, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Charachter Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:52:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiamsPotato/pseuds/NiamsPotato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall is lonely and has no friends or family. His only friend is his cat, Fuzzy. Niall is kidnapped, and so his nightmare begins ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny morning, and the birds tweeting made Niall very happy. He didn't notice the man dressed in all black, who was watching him intently. Niall was on his way to the store to buy his beloved cat, Fuzzy, some treats - because she had been a good girl and brought him gifts. Sure, it was a dead mouse that Niall most definitely didn't want, but Fuzzy didn't understand that, so he did whatever any good and decent owners would do - and reward his cat for being such a good girl.

Niall whistled in tune with the birds as he walked home from the grocery store, his good mood wouldn't be threatened today. He groaned a little when he felt his paperbag became slightly lighter, and saw his fruit scattering the pavement alongside his ice cream and Fuzzy's treats.

"Excuse me, Sir. You've seemed to have dropped your groceries." Niall jumped at the voice, mainly because he hadn't noticed anyone out and about. "Here." The man handed Niall his fruit, his ice cream and Fuzzy's treats.

"Thank you." Niall murmured softly, as his hand gently brushed against the stranger's hand as he took his items. "Sorry," Niall squeaked.

"Why're you sorry?" The stranger asked.

"For touching you.." Niall whispered, his face flushed a little.

"No problem," The man gave a little chuckle, as his hand went to his coat and fumbled with his pocket a little bit. "Are you heading home?" The man asked.

Niall didn't answer, just gave a small nod, before he placed his items in his paper bag again. Instead of holding onto the handle, Niall held the paper bag close to his chest, so that his items wouldn't fall out again. Niall murmured a soft "thanks again," before he started walking. He was at his door when he felt something like a cloth over his mouth and nose, and Niall only had one thought in his head before he passed out. 'Fuzzy'.

 

xXxXxX

 

When Niall woke up, he felt dizzy still. He took a deep breath, and shivered at the cold. "Hello?" No one answered, and Niall felt both relived and scared at the same time. It was dark and smelt weird, but Niall had no idea why. Could it be that he had been drugged, and that's why it was cold and smelt funny? He tried to seperate his hands from each other, but he found them handcuffed together. He could move his hands up and down, and both to the left and right. He patted his chest, as to calm himself down a little bit, and almost flinched at his own touch when he realised he wasn't wearing a shirt. He patted his legs, and realised he wasn't wearing any trousers either. So that explained why it was so cold. He almost cried in fear when he tried to pat his private area, but was relieved when found that he was at least clothed there.

"Hi there, luv. Enjoying yerself?" A man's voice filled the room, and Niall jumped in fear. "No need to be scared, luv. I won't hurt ya.. much." A dark, sinister laugh filled the room, and Niall felt his cheeks get wet from tears tumbling down his cheeks.

"What do you want from me?" Niall choked a little bit.

"Hmm.. what do I want from you?" The man's laughter filled the entire room, leaving Niall more scared. He didn't much appriciate the man's laughter. "I'll tell ya what, luv.. I'll feed ya some chicken nuggets for.. let's say, a kiss."

Niall shook his head. "I'd rather starve than to kiss you."

The man nodded. "Have it yer way then, luv." The man left, and the door slammed. "I was going to be nice to ya, luv. Ya were going to get something to drink too." And then all Niall heard, was footstep retreating from the door.

 

xXxXxX

 

Niall shivered still, and he almost felt like he was going insane. No noise, no nothing, not even a ticking from a clock. Everything was dark, apart from a light that somehow flickered on and off every few minutes or so. It was an old fashioned lamp - but Niall couldn't get to the lamp. He had tried to stand up, and found that his handcuffs were linked to a chain so that he could go ten steps forward as well as ten steps to the sides as well. As long as he was standing next to the wall. He had a small bucket that he could relieve himself in, as well as a tattered, old blanket that smelled like moth-balls. It gave him little to nothing warmth, but Niall figuered it was better than nothing. He despised being naked. Well, he still had a slightly too tight boxer on. He also craved something to wet his pallet, and his thoughts went to his beloved Fuzzy. Did someone notice that she was meowing? She had been fed with her dry food, and a new bowl of water before he left for the grocery store, but who knew how much time had passed?

Niall jumped when he heard the lock rattle a little bit, and the man came in. He was wearing a mask, thank goodness. Niall didn't want to look at his face, in case he was lucky enough to be released. He just wanted to get to his Fuzzy.

"Want something to drink, luv?" The man had a threatening undertone to his voice, and Niall nodded. He was so thirsty. "Ya know what it costs, don'tcha luv?"

Niall nodded again, feeling a deep repulse, almost choking on his own tears as he felt bile rise up and threatening to empty what little he had in his stomach. He prayed that he didn't throw up, because he was certain that he was highly dehydrated already.

"Cum here then, luv." The man smirked, wetting his lips with his own saliva. "Don'tcha dare to bite me, or I swear to God, I will torture ya worse than ya ever have been before." Niall just nodded. Of course, he had thought about biting the man, but now he didn't dare. "Wet yer lips for me, luv." When Niall didn't respond, the man punched his fist at the wall to make Niall react. "Lick yer lips, luv. Make yer lips all wet for me." Niall nodded, and did his best to lick his own lips, but his tongue was dry so it didn't do much good. "Gah, I'll make 'em wet for ya then, luv." The man locked his eyes at Niall's lips, and then ran his tongue over Niall's chapped, dry lips. Niall almost gagged, but he held it in. He needed a drink of water so bad.

Niall felt demanding lips against his mouth, and as a soft groan left his own lips, a tongue darting into his own mouth. It was wet, which somehow felt both disgusting and exhilaration all at once. Disgusting - because Niall did not want this man's tongue in his mouth. Exhilarating - because it gave his dry mouth something wet, and it felt good. The man pulled away, and looked straight at Niall's lips.

"Ta' luv. I think ya deserve both something to wet yer pallet, and some food in yer stomach. I got ya some nuggets."

"Thank you," Niall murmured, as he threw himself over the bottle of water and the plate of nuggets. He chugged the water fast, draining the bottle in mere seconds.

"More?" The man sounded both pleased and humourous.

"Please?" Niall asked, as he held the bottle for his kidnapper to take.

"It'll cost ya ... a handjob for more water, luv." The man's face lit up, as he saw that Niall struggled with himself.

"I-I.. Why am I here, though? I don't know what I did to you, or why you're making me do these things.. I.. My family will call the authorities." 

"Aww. Sweet Niall James Horan. Ya don't have a family, luv. Ya only have a cat called Fuzzy. Yer only friend passed away a year ago, Sean Callahan. And ya haven't made any other friends - so no one knows yer missing."

"Ho-how do you know my name? And how do you know the name of my cat?"

"I know everything there is to know 'bout ya, luv."

"But how? Where is Fuzzy? Have you taken her too? Is she home alone? Why am I here?"

The man left, leaving Niall's questions unanswered.

 

xXxXxX

 

Niall felt himself shiver. It was so cold, and the man bringing up Sean didn't exactly help. How did the man know about Sean? Why did he know so much about Niall in the first place? Was he some sort of stalker? But why would he be stalking Niall? He was no one special - at least in his own eyes he wasn't. He still had a little bit of tummy that he couldn't seem to get rid of - puppy fat - Sean's mother had comforted him. Niall couldn't remember his own mother, due to the fact that she died days after his birth. He vaguely remember his father and a brother, but they too died when he was about three. So Sean's parents had adopted him and Sean had become his brother as well as his best friend.

"I miss you, Sean. I miss you, Fuzzy." Niall whimpered, as he tried his best to cover his own body with the tattered old blanket, desperate for some warmth.

Niall's mind wandered to the soft pecks him and Sean would sometimes give each other, and how Fuzzy's soft fur and purring could put him at ease when he felt sad, anxious and alone. How she would lick his fingers, and sometimes his nose - just because she knew she would get extra treats if she did so. Niall remembered how hot he had felt when he had made himself feel good, and although he didn't feel an ounce of sexual desire, he closed his eyes and tried his best to shut out his surroundings. If he could forget where he was - he was certain that he could at least bring some warmth back into his body.

His fingers played with his nipples, and he groaned when he felt how cold they were. Even though his arms were restrained, he couldn't help but feel a slight arousal come from the fact that he was gently pulling and twisting his own nipples. First the left one, and then the right one. He let his fingers gently brush down his own stomach, shuddering a little in anticipation. He palmed his half-hard erection, and let out a small moan. His fingers played a little with his own balls, before he took his own hands up, and pulled a little at his own hair, groaning when he felt the sudden urge to dry hump the air. His cock twitched, and already strained the too tight boxer he was wearing. Wanting nothing more than to free himself, but also not stop tugging at his own hair - Niall felt deprived when he couldn't do both. He was too desperate already, too desperate to feel some sort of heat or warmth, too desperate to make himself feel good - and he couldn't even do that.

He tugged the boxer off of himself, and started tugging at his own cock. His left hand kept on tugging, and his right hand went straight to his balls, gently tugging on them, and brushing his fingers there. Niall felt the sensation of a thousand butterflies all at once swarming in his stomach as he chased his own orgasm. He softly moaned as he felt the hot spurt of cum coating his hands as well as his stomach and chest.

"Fuck," Niall breathed. Although he felt somewhat relieved that he felt some sort of hot due to him chasing his own orgasm, he realised he had no chance of a hot shower - not even a sink or some toiletpaper to clean himself with. All he had, was the tattered old blanket that he used - and somehow, he didn't want to ruin the blanket that was the only comfort he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm back after writing nothing but junk not fit for reading.. (not saying that this a masterpiece or any of the sort - but I'm slightly happy with this, even though it is rather dark...)  
> Sorry for any mistake (grammar/spelling/what not).. Point them out if you can spot any, please? Thank you :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so yeah.. Zayn and Liam - and a small appearance of Louis is introduced in this chapter .. A brief Louis/Zayn moment.. But dunno if I want to add it to the relationship tag as it won't happen again .. Hope you enjoy

Zayn was normal. He knew he was. Ever since he had met the cute blond guy, with the sweetest blue eyes he had ever seen in his entire life – he had been obsessing over him. He had fucked his way through every blond and blue eyed guy, and blonde and blue eyed girl – but none of them came close to the sweet smile the blond guy with the intensive blue eyes had given him. Nor could they get the hang of the slight Irish tilt the blue eyed beauty had said his ‘thank you’ to Zayn.

So his eyes were always following him, never quite ready to let him go. As a P.I, Zayn had access to police files, lawyer files and even employee files if he so required them. And he had required the blond guy’s files the very next day he found out his name. The boss had reluctantly given him the files he so desired, but when Zayn had showed him his badge, he was more than willing to tell him everything he knew about the beauty that had stolen Zayn’s heart.

“Niall James Horan,” Zayn had murmured the name. “Your name is Niall James Horan, and you’re Irish. Say you love me..” Zayn had been so close, but of course the brunette with somewhat similar blue eyes had to go and ruin it for him.

“But my name’s Louis, not Niall. Why am I Irish? I’m from Yorksh..”

“Shut the fuck up. You’re ruining it!” Zayn punched the guy he really didn't care about in the eye, making the guy shiver slightly, and groan in pain. “That’s it! Tell me your name...” Zayn shuddered, as he felt Louis’ velvet tight arse walls tighten around his cock.

“’m Niall James Horan, and I love you, Zayn ...” Louis’ voice wavered from the pain in his eye, and as he felt Zayn fill him up. “You didn’t wear a condom?!” Louis shrieked, as he tried his best to squeeze out as much come as possible.

“I don’t like condoms.” Zayn’s eyes glowered with anger – “and you’re not staying in character.”

“Fuck that! I can get preggers, ya stupid cunt! I was one of those poor souls that were experimented on!”

“If you do get preggers, here’s a doctor’s number. He’ll do the right thing – and make that baby disappear.” Zayn shrugged.

“If I’m preggers, I expect you to fucking pay for it! And I’m not having an abortion!”

“Like fuck you are!” Zayn smashed his fist into Louis’ face, over and over again, until he was like a bleeding pulp. “Come to think of it, I think I’ll call that doctor for ya!”

 

xXxXxX

 

“Doctor Payne speaking.” A tired voice filled Zayn’s ear.

“I fucked up, Liam. I fucked up so bad. Can you please come over? Please?”

“I’m out cold after a 48 hour shift, Malik. Can’t be that bad?” Liam sighed softly.

“I think I might have made a guy preggers, I came inside him and he kept pushing me and pushing me, and I just.. his breathing is uneven, and his face is all disfigured and bloody.. You have to come over! You just have to!” Zayn started to panic.

“Jeez! Calm down. I’m on my way. Be there in twenty.”

“Please be here in ten. If you get caught for speeding, I’ll talk to the officer and make the whole thing disappear. Please, Please, Please...” Zayn kept on murmuring over and over again.

“Fine. In ten. But you’re also paying for my ticket if I get one!” Liam chuckled a little, before he hung up.

“A booty-call, Doctor Payne?” A nurse smiled at Liam.

“Nah. Just a mate asking for some medical help. Besides, I haven’t got any booty-calls since ... well, since ever really.” Liam told the nurse - whose name he couldn't for the life of him ever remember.

“Me neither, Doctor Payne. Our jobs just doesn’t seem to make the time for any kind of booty-calls or relationships..” The nurse smiled sadly.

“I’m sure you’ll find someone soon.” Liam smiled, as he softly patted the nurse’s shoulder, and ran out the door. Liam knew that if he was late, Zayn could start panicking again, and that would not end up too good for his ‘guest’.

 

“Thank fuck for you, Liam Payne.” Zayn murmured softly.

“He needs some stitches. And .. fucking hell, Zayn. You broke two of his teeth?! He needs a fucking dentist.” Liam grumbled.

“Can’t we drug him up real good, and make him forget about me? I told him my name, and the guy I wanted him to play he was.. I’m scared he’s going to contact him.”

“Who is this guy anyway? You’re fucking Zayn Malik, you have the looks most models would literally kill for. You could have any man or woman your heart desire. Why not go after the guy you so desperately want – instead of making .. is he a stranger?”

“Who? This one?” Zayn pointed at Louis. “Yeah, he’s a stranger.”

“... Instead of making a stranger pretend to the be the guy you want..” Liam took a deep breath. “Be careful, okay?”

“Yeah. And I have some good drugs that we can use to make him forget all about it, yeah?”

“Gah. Fine.”

“Please keep a tab on him. If he shows up preggers, ya know what to do, yeah? His name is Louis. Louis Tomlinson.”

“I’ll write his name down,” Liam murmured. “Now, light me up a joint! I could use one!”

 

xXxXxX

 

“Liam, my man!” Liam chuckled softly when he heard Zayn in such a good mood.

“What’s up, Zayn?”

“Wondering if you wanted to come over for a drink or two? You’re free for the weekend, aren’t you?” Zayn beamed.

“Indeed, old man. Indeed I am.” Liam smiled into the phone, and smiled even wider when one of the nurses came into view. “See ya.”

“Have you heard anything about you know who, by the way?”

“No. Can’t say that I have.” Liam said.

“Doctor Payne, sorry to interrupt..” The nurse Liam still couldn't remember the name of said, but Liam waved at the nurse.

“Wait.. is that a.. male nurse?!” Zayn sniggered.

“Yeah.” Liam said into the phone, making Zayn laugh out loud. “You’re not interrupting. What is it?”

“He kind of is,” Zayn chuckled.

“There’s a guy here, saying he’s feeling queasy.” The nurse said. “It’s weird. He’s claiming that he might be pregnant, but he also swears that he hadn’t had sex in five months..?”

“Okay.. does it seem like he’s five-six months pregnant?” Liam ignored Zayn for now, a deep fear growing in his gut that this is the guy he had helped Zayn drug – ‘for the better good’.

“No, Doctor Payne.” The nurse said. “But he does seem very cute, so.. dibs to help you prep the guy!” The nurse giggled.

“I’ll be there in two.” Liam smiled at the nurse, who gave a small skip out the door.

“He sounds cute. You should definitely give him a shot or two at dating.” Zayn snickered. “Might make it easy for a quick shag too when he’s working with you.”

“I’ll be there for those beers after I check this out, ok? Don’t start without me.” Liam stated, before he hurried to find out if he was right or not. If he was right – he most definitely needed more than a beer to help him calm down.

 

xXxXxX

 

“It was him, Zayn. It was him.” Liam murmured over and over again.

“Who?”

“He’s pregnant. Well, not anymore, obviously. But .. you can’t go fucking anyone without a condom anymore. Apparently, he wasn’t the only male they succeeded with. Of course, not every one of those they succeeded with would actually be gay and be the bottom, but.. promise me!”

“No can do. It feels weird with a condom on, and I feel so restrained. Also, do you think you can score me some Coke? I need some rapid, quick-fuck real soon, and I want them to beg for it.” Zayn said, like he had said the most common thing in the world.

“I don’t have access to Coke, Zayn.” Liam was a little bit shocked. “And I thought we agreed that .. What was that?” Liam heard a noise, a soft moan coming from one of the screens behind him.

“Ah.. Liam.. This is Niall James Horan. He’s.. uh fuck.. He’s fucking touching himself..” Zayn groaned, as he quickly stepped out of his trousers and boxers, hurriedly took off his shirt too.

Liam however, stood frozen still on the spot. His cock twitched at the soft moans coming from the blond who kept tugging on his hair, and the hard tugging/slapping noise coming from Zayn.

“C’mon, Liam. Join us..” Zayn whimpered as the blond started to once again play with his cock and his balls, making him tug harder and faster on his own cock. Liam, not wanting to be left out, took off his trousers and boxer too, and without a warning, the three of them came at the same time, all three murmuring a soft ‘fuck’.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I'm leaving to be with my family for the holidays in just a few short hours (and the trip will take like 18 hours by train + bus), this is a little pre-mature Christmas gift from me to you.. Hopefully, you'll enjoy?

"Who is that?" Liam asked, feeling slightly intrigued by the black and white image on the screen.

"I installed a video camera in my basement. It has night vision too, so I can clearly see and hear everything."

"Wait? Is he down in your basement?" Liam was perplexed and curious .

"Indeed. Liam, I want you to meet the man of my dreams.. Niall James Horan." Zayn gave a dreamy sigh.

"Wh-? I thought we were watching a damn porn or something? I dunno what I thought... I.." Liam sighed a little.

"Chill, Liam. Don't be so damn uptight. It'll be alright, like?"

Liam shook his head, but felt his cock twitch again as he saw the most beautiful man his eyes has ever had the chance to look at. Liam felt like he wanted to sob a little.

"See? It's all good, yeah?" Zayn patted Liam's shoulder, before he went to grab a beer. Liam felt somewhat guilty that his cock wouldn't co-operate with him, and he and Zayn ended up watching the blond play with himself on repeat the entire weekend whilst they were jerking off to his soft moans and his soft 'fuck' as he came. Liam was certain that he had never cummed so much before, and he was almost certain that Zayn hadn't either. Liam felt somewhat guilty for watching the guy, but Zayn wouldn't do anything to hurt _that_ guy, right? Liam was almost certain of it, and Zayn had always been a little crazy. It was what made their friendship, and Zayn had helped Liam in the past.

 

xXxXxX

 

"Rise and shine, luv."

Niall jumped at the voice, and his eyes slightly shut close as he realised the door was open. Ususally the man closed the door after himself, but it seemed like he had other ideas today. The light was too bright.

"Wh-where am I going?" Niall squeaked, as he felt the man tugging at the chain and his handcuffs.

"A shower. Ya want one, don'tcha, luv?"

Niall nodded. He so desperately needed a shower. He felt icky from the dried cum on his skin, and he wanted nothing more than a warm shower and some clean clothes.

Niall tensed when he saw the man starting to tear off his own clothes. "Wh-what are you doing?" Niall squeaked.

"I don't want my clothes to get wet, luv. And I'm givin' ya a shower, to help you clean yerself." The man stared at Niall.

"P-please. N-no."

"Either I clean ya, or ya don't get a shower. Yer choice. I don't care either way, luv." The man held him tight, as his face came in contact with Niall's neck. The man took a deep inhale, as he sniffed Niall's skin. "Ya still smell ... fantastic luv. And I can't wait to feel ya, to smell ya.. to fill ya up .. to make ya beg for it.."

"Be-beg for wh-at?" Niall tensed as he waited for the answer.

"Beg for me to fill yer tight arse with my cum, beg for me to make ya cum over and over again ..."

"I'll never beg you for anything," Niall whispered. "I hate you."

"We'll just wait and see, won't we, luv?" The man chuckled. "But first, d'ya want a shower or not?"

Niall nodded. He did want one - so badly. But badly enough to beg for it? He shivered as he felt the man take off his tight boxer.

"Get in, luv." The man gently but firmly shoved Niall into the little shower cubicle, and he felt the man's half hard cock line up against his arse. Niall tried to gently wriggle away from the man's cock, but to no avail.

"Fuck.." The man groaned, as he turned on the water, and Niall softly gave a moan as he felt the hot water heat his body. This felt amazing, and Niall disregared the fact that the man's cock now stood at full attention. The man roamed his hands over with the most fantastic scented soaps Niall has ever smelled, and the shampoo also smelt amazing. He froze when he felt the man clean his cock and balls a little too thorough, and a soft whimper followed by a ever so soft moan, left Niall's lips before he could react to what was happening.

"Fuck, the sounds ya make..." The man grumbled, as he turned Niall around, and started to line their cocks together, and not waiting one second before he started to thrust his cock against Niall. "Gah," Niall said, his eyes filled with tears that the shower washed away. This was not how he wanted and pictured losing his virginity.

"Please.. no..." Niall whimpered, as he felt the sudden urge to come.

"Cum, luv. Cum for me, Niall James Horan," The man shuddered as the hot spurt of cum filled Niall's own hard dick. The hot spurts of cum made Niall whimper, as the man kept on thrusting his own cock against his, beads of cum still squirting out, and it took all of 0.5 seconds for Niall to follow the man into a bliss of orgasm that Niall simply did not want to have.

Niall was taken back to the cold room, but his tight boxer was at least washed, and he got a very girly shirt to cover his chest and half of his arms. He was also given short-shorts, that he somehow could figure out were once owned by a girl as well.

"I'll bring ya some dinner soon, luv. What do ya want to eat?" The man asked, his mask slightly askew, making Niall shiver in fear. He didn't want to look at the man's face. Seeing his tattoos were bad enough.

"Dunno.." Niall whispered. "Water.."

"Kiss me first," The man demanded.

Niall complied. He was thirsty, even though he tried to gulp a little water from the shower, it hadn't helped much. He wet his lips slightly, before he moved his lips to the man's demanding pace. He shuddered in disgust as the man plowed his tongue inside Niall's mouth, but Niall let him anyway. He was too hungry, too thirsty, too upset. His body and mind betrayed him when he needed it the most not to cum, and he wanted Fuzzy now more than ever. She would and could make this all better, Niall was almost certain of that.

 

xXxXxX

 

The man didn't leave when Niall ate his dinner (the man had made Pizza) or drank his water, he just kept on filling NIall's bottle whenever Niall held up the bottle for the man to take to fill it up with more water.

Once Niall had finished eating, and was slightly satisfied that the man hadn't taken his water bottle away from him.

Niall felt something prick his arm, and a warm gooey feeling of relief filled his body - before everything turned black.

 

xXxXxX

 

"I'll be gone for about three days. This food and water is going to last for those three days. Got it?!" The man's voice was harsh and demanding, and Niall just nodded. He always seemed to cry these days.

"Don't cry, luv. I hate leaving ya, as much as I'd love to stay here with ya, my luv."

Niall shuddered at the name, but stayed quiet.

"Are ya going to miss me, luv?"

Niall shook his head, and the man punched a hole in the wall next to him. Niall gave a small whimper in fear.

"I said, are ya going to miss me, luv?" The man said, his voice low and threatening.

Niall didn't dare to shake his head again, so he whimpered out a broken 'yes'.

"Show me, luv." The man sniggered. "Gimme something to remember yer sweet tight arse and yer fuckable lips by.."

Niall almost sobbed out in fear, but he didn't. Instead, he gently kissed the man's lips, and softly moved onto his neck. He teased the shirt off the man, before he moved onto the man's nipple. First the left one, and then the right one. He kept on kissing a trail down the man's stomach, and almost gave out a dry heave, before he took the man's belt off and then his trousers. Niall gently played with the man's already half hard cock through the man's boxers, and slowly whimpered when he released the man's cock off his restrain that the boxers was giving him.

"Wanna fuck yer mouth," The man growled. Niall looked up at the man, tears already threatening to fall, but he still complied as tears kept rolling from his eyes. The man kept thrusting in Niall's mouth, making him gag and tear up even more, but then the man stopped.

"Take off yer clothes."

Niall swallowed, fearing what was going to happen next. "Please.. N-no.." His voice was hoarse and broken, due to the harsh thrusting of the man.

"Take off yer clothes." The man said once again, and Niall knew better than to argue with him. The more he argued, the worse it was going to get. Either he would smash a wall and make Niall even more terrified, or he would make the sexual experience even worse than the last.

"S-sorry." Niall cried, as he took off his clothes, trying his best to shield his body from the man.

"Don't shy away, luv." The man chuckled, but it made Niall shiver down to his core being, covering up his body as much as he possibly could.

"Tug on yer own cock, luv. Cum for me."

Niall shivered, but he did what the man asked of him. When Niall came, he tried to hide his cock once again, but the man shook his head. "Lemme have a taste, luv." The man chuckled, as he took as much of Niall's cum as he possibly could, licking a little at the cum on his fingers, before he demanded that Niall would bend over.

Niall cried in despair as he felt fingers intrude into his arse, and then his entire arse was on fire, as the man's fully erect cock lined up. It didn't take the man long to come, but Niall had never felt so used and abused before.

"Ta' luv." The man chuckled. "Mmmm.. we taste so good together!" The man's happiness was evident in his voice. "Taste?" He fingered Niall a little, and Niall almost gagged when the man thrust his finger into his mouth that held both their cum together. "Taste good, yeah?" The man asked.

Niall knew what the man wanted, so he just nodded. Niall didn't dare to speak what he really thought, or what he really wanted to say.

Once the man had locked the door, and soft footsteps no longer were heard - Niall threw up due to the horrible taste in his mouth. It tasted worse than anything - and Niall wanted nothing more than have his Fuzzy with him. He could really use his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you all with such a horrible ending.. worst case scenario, I won't be able to update until December 31st ... but I'll try my best to update at least once before that.. (I've already prewritten and to my best ability edited up to chapter 7)   
> Wish you all a peaceful and happy holidays :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I finally found some time to actually update this.. A lot happens in this chapter, so I hope you enjoy.. ;)

"Aww, luv, have you been feeling ill?" The man was back, and he gently shook Niall awake.

"Cold. 'm so cold." Niall shivered, and although he didn't want to, he relished in the man's warmth, and cuddled even closer to him.

"Shh, luv. Lemme help ya," The man tugged on Niall's chain, but still left the handcuffs on. Niall felt something prick his arm, and then he felt the man carry him up from the basement floor and up some stairs. Niall felt himself go in and out of consciousness - a horrible dream - or was it reality? - of being raped and begging for the man to release his sperm into him - again and again and again.

 

Niall felt his eyes flutter open, and he was shocked to see himself lying on a bed. Was it all just a dream? A man was coming into view, and Niall did the only thing he knew could do. He shut his eyes close. He didn't want to look at the man. Didn't want to know his face so that he could haunt him forever. Didn't want to die at the hands of his kidnapper and abuser. 

"Look at me." The man demanded, but Niall still kept his eyes closed. "I said, look at me!" The man demanded again, his voice almost shouting, but still Niall refused.

"I can't. I can't look at you.. I don't want to die.." Niall sobbed.

"Die? What the fuck are ya on about, luv?" The man sounded confused.

"If I get a good look at you, it means you'll never let me go.. and so you'll have to kill me.." Niall heartwrenching sobs filled the room.

"I won't kill ya, luv. And.. if ya look at me, and make luv to me.. one last time, I promise I'll let ya go. But first.." The man, gently blindfolded Niall, and Niall felt the usual prick to his arm. Instead of going out of consciousness, Niall felt the usual warm and gooey feeling, and then he was no longer blindfolded. Before him was the most gorgeous man Niall had ever seen.

"'m I in heaven?" Niall slurred his words.

"No, luv. You're home."

"Home.. Fuzzy?"

"No, I'm not Fuzzy. You can call me.. Zee." Zayn smiled, and Niall smiled back.

"Zee.. why'm I feelin' so good, Zee?" Niall giggled, his breathing strained and words almost non-coherent anymore. "Make me feel so good, Zee. Fuck me..." Niall giggled again, before he took Zayn's already hard cock and guided it to his own arse.

"We don't fuck, Niall. We make love." Zayn said, as he finally could kiss Niall without a stupid mask on, or see his eyes twinkle.

"M-make love.. Zee.." Niall groaned, as he felt himself cum from Zee's cock alone. "We m-m-make lo-love.. Ze-Zee.." Niall giggled, but then he stopped.

Zayn chased his own orgasm before he shook Niall, he had come fast and quick, and then - panic started to rise in his chest. Niall wouldn't wake up. "Fuck!"

 

xXxXxX

 

"Liam! Liam! Answer your damn phone!" Zayn shouted into the phone after his third attempt. "LIAM!"

"He..? Fuck, Zayn. What's wrong? You fucking made me deaf, you twat."

"Liam! You need to come! It's.. He's not breathing, I don't think! You have to come quick!"

"Zayn? Who's not breathing? Slow down!" Liam felt the surge of fear, that Zayn finally had suceeded in killing someone. Please, just don't let it be the blonde guy Zayn had such a thing for!

"It's.. please, just come. Hurry, please..." Zayn choked on a sob, and Liam hung up before he rushed to go to Zayn's house.

 

"LIAM! I'M UP HERE! COME QUICK!" Zayn shouted from upstairs, and Liam ran and puffed slightly as he hurried into Zayn's bedroom.

"Wh-what happened?" Liam choked a little when he saw the blonde beauty laying before him on Zayn's bed, his chest barely moving.

"I-we had sex..." Zayn said, his face glowed with pride, but he at least had the decency to sound somewhat ashamed. "I gave him some GHB mixed with Angeldust.."

"You ... what?" Liam huffed in annoyance. He took his watch out from his pocket, and tried to count Niall's pulse, but it was hard to get a hold of.

"I need to take him to the hospital, Zayn. He needs to get his stomach pumped. Let go of him." Liam made a move to make Zayn let go of Niall's body, and to carry Niall to his car.

"Wh-what are we going to do?! What if he remembers?!" Zayn shouted. "You.. you have to tell him you found him in a ditch somewhere.. and then I'll come by the hospital, and then we can finally be together."

"Zayn.. we have to go.. now. Before it's too late.." Liam had a hard time to understand Zayn, he just knew he had to get the blond beauty to the hospital before it was too late. Before Zayn could ruin him anymore.

Zayn just nodded, and helped Liam carry Niall into Liam's car.

"Just.. keep me updated on him, yeah?" Zayn said, before he let Liam get into the car. "I need to know he's okay."

"Of course," Liam murmured, before he sped away to get Niall to the hospital as fast as possible.

 

xXxXxX

 

"Doctor Payne, back so soon?" The nurse said, his voice sounding happy, but then he realised that Liam had someone in his arms. "What happened, doctor Payne?"

"I dunno. I found him on the side of the road on my way home from work. He's barely breathing. I want an MRI of his lungs, a drug kit to see if he's taken anything ... and a rape kit." 

"What gives you the impression he needs a rape kit, doctor Payne?" The nurse hurried to find an empty bed for Liam to put Niall in, so that they could do the tests on the blond.

"His clothes looks all ... wrong.." Liam murmured softly, but the Nurse heard him.

"It's always the pretty ones, isn't it?" The nurse said, and he patted Liam's shoulder - just like Liam had done to him, not too long ago.

"Yeah. It's always the pretty ones.." Liam took a deep breath. "It just sucks that Zayn found you first ..." Liam whispered softly, gently putting the blonde's hair away from his eyes. His eyes were closed, and Liam had only seen the black and white version of Niall on Zayn's TV, but ... he guessed the blond guy probably had .. if he had brown eyes, he would literally die of happiness. Liam had always been a sucker for brown eyes, and the blond would be so adorable with brown eyes. But maybe they were blue? Zayn had a thing about people with blue eyes, after all.

"Doctor Green has been called, but .. do you think you could ...?" The nurse came back.

"Yeah..." Liam murmured. He wanted nothing more than to climb into his bed, and cry. Instead, he took all types of tests to see if it was warranted to empty Niall's stomach. Liam took all tests he could think of, and just for the fun of it, he took a blood test to see if Niall was pregnant or not too. Liam groaned when saw the resault of Niall's blood tests, of both the drug and pregnancy test. 

"Fuzzy?" A hoarse voice mumbled.

"Hi."

"Fuzzy..." Niall mumbled again, before he tried to open his eyes.

"Does your head feel fuzzy? Can you open your eyes, please?" Liam asked.

"N-no.." Niall cried. "Please, don't hurt me..."

"I won't hurt you. You're in hospital. I'm a doctor, and my name's Liam Payne. You can call me Liam. What's your name?"

"N-No. I don't want to know your name.. Please, let me forget your name.." Niall cried, like he hadn't heard a word of what Liam had said.

"It's okay. I won't hurt you. You won't forget my name, but you don't have to ... "

Niall opened his eyes, and cried in both relief and fear. "Where'm I?"

"You're in hospital. I found you on the side of the road on my way home from work. I rushed you to the hospital." Liam whispered.

"H-he let me g-go?" Niall whispered back. "Y-you sa-saved m-m-me?"

"Who let you go?" Liam tried to ask, even though he knew the answer.

"The man. H-he.. god, he.. did stuff to me. Ho-horrible stuff." Niall shook, tears rumbling down his cheeks. "A-and yo-u saved me-ee."

"I found you," Liam said, swallowing down his own guilt for what he had done the first time he ever laid eyes on Niall, and the fact that Zayn could ever do something so horrible to such a sweet human being.

"What d-id you say y-your na-name was?" Niall was still sobbing.

"Liam." Liam murmured softly.

"Thank you, Liam. Thank you for saving me." Niall murmured softly now, as if he could finally relax.

"No problem. It's my job." Liam said, but Niall was already out for the count. "Sleep tight." Liam whispered.

 

"How's John Doe?" The nurse asked. Liam almost felt like he wanted to punch himself for  not knowing the nurse's name.

"Eh.. as fine as one could expect, I suppose. Do you think you could go and sit with him? I have to go home and get changed before my next shift starts." Liam pleaded with the nurse, but the nurse just nodded.

"Anything you want, Doctor Payne."

Liam made sure no one was around, before he dialled the number he had urged to dial ever since he saw what kind of crap Zayn had shoved into Niall's veins - and what else he had done to the poor guy.

"Liam! I've been worried sick! How is he?" Zayn sobbed.

"What the fuck, Zayn? GHB, Angeldust, Coke, Meth, Ecstasy, and fucking Heroin?!"

"Whoa.. slow down, yeah? How is he?"

Liam took a deep breath. "Fine. Fucking thankful he's alive, and I don't blame him.. You could've killed him, Zee!"

"But I didn't, did I? And.. has he mentioned me at all?" Zayn asked, his tone was somewhat hopeful, but Liam had no idea why. Was it because he wanted Niall to forget him, or that he actually wanted Niall to remember him?

"He refers to you as 'the man'. And, guess what else? He's fucking pregnant, you fucking twat! You with your super sperm! I thought I asked you to not fuck anyone without a condom! Always wear a fucking condom!"

"He's- pregnant? With my child?"

"Yes!" Liam hissed.

"Make him keep it?"

"You what?! You want him to keep the baby? What the actual fuck, Zayn?"

"I want a family, Liam. I want a family with Niall. I can finally have everything I wanted. I can finally have everything I need. Don't you see? It's perfect. I can ..."

"He probably doesn't want to keep the baby, Zayn. He doesn't want to keep the baby of the man who used and abused him.. You fucking raped him! Besides, with all that shit you shoved into him, the baby ..."

"Cut the crap, Li.. I can meet him - for real. And I can ..."

"Zayn.. I'll do my best, but I can't promise anything. I've got to go." Liam heard screams coming from Niall's room, and besides, he really didn't want to talk to Zayn anymore.

"He's awake," The nurse murmured softly to Liam.

"Shh.. It's okay. You're okay.." Liam murmured softly.

"L-L-Li-am?" Niall hiccupped.

"Right here.. Shh.." Liam stood so that Niall could see him.

"Y-you le-eft m-me.." Niall cried. "I don't want t-o be all-alone." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got no idea of the medical stuff/drug use (as you all probably can tell).. so I'm sorry for any inaccurate info of side effects and what-not ...


	5. Chapter 5

"It's okay.. I'm Nurse Styles, but you can call me Harry if you want?" The Nurse, Styles, Harry, said, his voice gentle. Liam made a mental note to remember his name, once and for all. "And I might know just the thing to calm you down just a little bit..." Harry murmured. "Sing to him, Doctor Payne."

"I.. okay." Liam took a deep breath, before he started to hum on a tune he had just heard on the radio, that kind of reminded him of Niall a little bit.

 _'Love isn't just another lullaby_  
_It's a butterfly_  
_And baby it can fly away_  
_I'm gonna take you to the other side_  
_Because you and I_  
_I thought we were here to stay_  
_And everything you do, yeah everything you do_  
_It's what makes me keep coming_  
_Love isn't just another lullaby_  
_It's a butterfly'_

Nurse Styles sighed softly, as Liam indicated that he was done, and Niall did somehow seem to calm down too. "There," Nurse Styles said. "As I said before, I'm Harry, and I think you've already met doctor Payne. What's your name?"

Niall's eyes never left Liam, but he nodded. "Niall." He whispered.

"Pardon?" Harry asked.

"Niall. My name's Niall." Niall said, just a little bit louder.

"It's a great name. Irish, yeah?"

Niall nodded.

"Do you know what it means?"

"Champion."

Nurse Styles beamed. "Cool. I bet you're a Champion of the best sort, Niall. What's your last name? Is there anyone we can call to tell them about your whereabouts?"

"N-no. Umm.. No family. No friends. Just my cat, Fuzzy." Niall sniffed. "She's probably not alive anymore, because I don't know how long I've been away ..."

"Shh.. Look, I'll go 'round to where you live, and see if I can find her, yeah?" Nurse Styles said. "I'm a big cat person myself, and I love all the little kitties in the world."

"Kitties," Niall smiled. "I love Fuzzy. She-she's mine. She's all I've got, and she gives me the best cuddles."

"So.. what's your last name? I can see if I can find Fuzzy for you?" Nurse Styles said. Liam just beamed at the conversation going between Nurse Styles and Niall. Liam knew there was a reason to why he liked Nurse Styles from the first time they met.

Niall nodded. "I'm Niall James Horan." A blush coated his cheeks.

"Oh." Harry nodded sadly. Liam gave Harry a look for him to explain it to him later, and Harry nodded again. "I'll go check on your cat right after my shift. My boyfriend will come and get me soon, I s'pose."

"You have a boyfriend?" Liam asked, generally interested now.

"Yeah. Remember the guy that came that was pregnant? That was about three weeks ago, right?"

"He was pregnant?" Niall's eyes were wide.

"Yeah. He had an abortion though."

"Why?" Niall scrunched his face up in confusion.

"He was probably drugged and raped," Harry said, but he knew he made a blunder when Niall started to shake uncontrollably. He gently left the room, making sad eyes at Liam and Niall both.

"R-raped?" Niall asked, his eyes big and watery.

"Yeah. He didn't know he had sex, so ... And I guess it's better to not take the chance of the baby reminding you of someone you don't know...?" Liam said.

Niall nodded. "Jus'.. it's wrong. So wrong."

"Yeah." Liam agreed, but he wasn't too sure what he actually agreed to.

"I don't think abortion is right." Niall said.

"Oh. Well.. Umm.. You're pregnant." Liam blurted out.

"What?"

"You're pregnant."

"I-I It's got to be wrong.."

"No. Positive. We checked your blood sample twice. You're expecting."

"But... No..." Niall sobbed, tears whelling up in his eyes. His tears broke Liam's heart. "Tell me it's a nightmare... Tell me this isn't real!"

"Sorry." Liam patted Niall's shoulder, like he wanted to give Niall some support.

"I don't want it. I'm sorry, but I don't want it.. make it go away!" Niall started to scratch at his stomach, and then punching it with his fists.

"Shh.. It's okay, Niall. It's all going to be okay." Liam took ahold of Niall's arms, but this made Niall even more hysterical. "I'm not going to hurt you, Niall, but please.. stop scratching at your stomach, or punching it. It's sore enough, and .. "

"But.. I don't want it.. How is it possible? I don't.. I can't.." Niall's breathing became more laboured, and Liam started to rub Niall's still clenched fists with his fingers.

"You can talk to Nurse Harry's boyfriend, if you want? He knows more than anyone of what you're going through.." Liam offered.

"N-no.. P-please.."

"Okay." Liam murmured, as he gently let go of Niall's hands. Liam was shocked to say the least when he felt Niall's slender fingers wrap themselves around his wrist.

"Please.. don't leave me.. I don't want to be alone." Niall whimpered.

"Shh.. I won't leave you. I promise I won't ever leave you." Liam promised, as he gently pried Niall's fingers away from his wrist, and fitted their fingers together.

Liam was shocked at the electricity that surged through his body as Niall's hand came in touch with his.

"Thank you, Liam." Niall beamed, as he closed his eyes, his hand never leaving Liam's, and he even gave a small squeeze as he slept. Almost as if he was making sure that he wasn't alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lyrics/song that Liam sings to Niall is 'Butterfly' (and not 'love is a butterfly') sung by Markus Feehily (I don't know who/if he wrote it.) This song was kind of on repeat (and kind of an inspiration to this story) as I wrote all 7 chapters in one go.. Sorry this chapter is so short too..


	6. Chapter 6

"Liam? Your phone is ringing." Liam grumbled at the voice trying to wake him up. He was so not ready to wake up.

"No. Wanna sleep." Liam said.

"But, your phone..." The voice said again, and Liam opened his eyes, seeing startling blue eyes stare at his face. Liam groaned when he saw the name on his phone.

"I need to take this call outside." Liam murmured.

Niall nodded. "Okay. You'll be back, though, right?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back. I promise." Liam nodded, squeezing Niall's hand a little bit, and he beamed at Niall when he felt Niall gently squeezed his hand back. Liam let go, and finally answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, mornin' Liam."

"Hmm.."

"How'd you sleep?" Zayn murmured.

"At the hospital.." Liam yawned.

"How is he? How's the baby?"

"Good, considering. Umm.. he wants to terminate the pregnancy."

"But.. I want the baby!" Zayn whined.

"I don't know what to tell you. I can't tell him what he can and can't do, though?" Liam reasoned.

"But.. you could talk to him and shit. Yeah? I want my baby with Niall, Liam."

"I can talk to him, sure, but I can't make him keep the baby if he doesn't want the baby. Besides, the amount of drugs ..."

"Fuck. My partner's here. I'm leaving for some shit case in Glasgow. I'll be back in about two weeks. Keep an eye on him for me, yeah?"

"Yeah." Liam grumbled.

"Good man. Talk soon." Zayn hung up before Liam could answer.

 

xXxXxX

 

'Keep an eye on him for me'. Liam grumbled to himself.

"What'd you say, Doctor Payne?" Nurse Harry asked.

"Nothing. I'm just in a bad mood this morning..." Liam murmured. "I fell asleep on the plastic chair in Mister Horan's room."

"Ouch."

"Yeah..." Liam sighed. "Hey.. what was the look you gave him yesterday? When he said his name was Horan?"

"Oh. Umm.. My mum worked with his mum. She passed away when he was two days old. His father and brother died in a fire days before he turned four. Mum lost touch with him then. His foster parents and foster siblings also died in a fire, but he was older then, as far as I know? Mum could probably tell you more. He's my age. Mum and his mum were pregnant together."

"Oh." Liam almost cried.

"Yeah. Hey? Did you ask him to talk to Louis?"

"Louis?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. My boyfriend? The one you helped getting the abortion?"

Liam nodded. "Yeah, he declined. At least for now. Do you know when Dr. Green said he could be released?"

"Yeah. Doctor Green wanted to check him out later today, and so he might leave tomorrow." Harry nodded. "I personally think he needs someone to talk to before he can be left on his own."

"Yeah.." Liam murmured.

"Didn't you ask Louis Tomlinson to stay with you? How'd it go?"

"I fancied him. I asked him, and he said 'yes'. He asked me out, we kissed, and now we're officially boyfriends." Harry shrugged, like it was all normal.

"But... how? Like...? How?"

Harry giggled. "Do you fancy Mister Horan, Doctor Payne?"

"He's ... cute." Liam nodded.

"Indeed. Very cute." Harry giggled again.

"Hey. You already have a boyfriend." Liam scrunched his face up a little bit.

"I don't want Niall to be my boyfriend. I just agreed with you that he's cute. And when he starts freaking out, sing to him. It's what Louis made me do to him, and it helped him. It seems to be helping Niall too." Harry nodded. "And he should stay with you, because he seems to really like you."

"M-me? You want him to stay with me?" Liam squeaked.

"Indeed, Doctor Payne." Nurse Harry beamed at him.

"Oh. Okay, then." Liam followed Harry dumbly, a smile showing slightly as he thought about Niall.

 

xXxXxX

 

"Liam..." Niall's voice whispered when Liam came to see him before he'd go home to catch up on some sleep.

"Hey Niall." Liam whispered softly back, his eyes practically beaming of happiness, his mouth smiling slightly.

"Doctor Green wants me to go home tomorrow.. I don't know if I want to go home alone yet.." Niall whispered.

"I know. Doctor Green filled me in. Umm.. If you don't feel comfortable being alone, you could.. I dunno.. You could come home with me?" Liam swallowed, wanting nothing more than Niall to accept his proposal to come live with him. At least for a few days.

Niall just looked at Liam, a blush coating his cheeks. "Oh.. I don't want to be a nuisance, Doctor Payne."

"What happened to you calling me Liam?" Liam pouted.

"Umm..." Niall's cheeks turned redder. "I-I wanted to make it, umm.. official? Liam sounds so.. intimate?" Niall shook his head, not wanting to meet Liam's eyes anymore.

Liam beamed. "Oh. I don't mind."

"Oh. Okay. Doctor Payne. Umm, I-I mean, Li-Liam." Niall held out his hand, keeping his eyes on his duvet, not looking at Liam anymore.

"Is that a 'yes'?" Liam asked, gently fitting his hand into Niall's, squeezing Niall's hand softly, his fingers fitting perfectly between Niall's.

"Yes. Umm, Yes. It's a yes." Niall squeezed Liam's hand back. "I like holding your hand," Niall blurted out. "Your hands are so soft."

"So's yours." Liam felt his own cheeks giving the hint of a slight blush in return.

 

xXxXxX

 

"Do you know if Harry's been to my flat yet and checked if he could find Fluffy?" Niall asked Liam.

"I haven't asked him yet, but I can phone him if you want?" Liam said.

"No.. 's okay." Niall murmured. "I just want to know if she's safe and sound." Niall said.

"We could put up some posters of her if you want, if Harry doesn't find her?" Liam suggested.

"Really? We could do that? You'd help me with it, right? You'd do that for me?" Niall squeaked, his voice wavering with the smile bursting to show in his voice, and sheer surprise at Liam's suggestion.

Liam smiled, giving a small chuckle at Niall being all precious. "Of course. I wouldn't tell you if I wouldn't help you, and of course we'd do that. I can tell that Fuzzy means the world to you, and that you care deeply about her."

"She's the best." Niall nodded. "She's my best friend." Niall whispered. "People can fuck you over again and again, but Fuzzy will never ever hurt me. Sure, she's her own personality, and cats either love you or leave you.. But Fuzzy loves me as much as I love her. She always comes back for me, and yeah, I know it's partly because I feed her.. But I think there's a stronger bond between us. She .. She's always coming to me when I need a cuddle, or when I start to panic.. She calms me down."

"I can tell she's very important to you." Liam murmured, gently patting Niall's shoulder.

"I think she'd hate to share me with someone else." Niall nodded. "Have you found a date for me to terminate it?"

"Oh.. uh.. I can probably do it for you on.. let me check my calender?" Liam squeaked. "But you want to terminate it.. just because your cat won't want to share you?"

Niall giggled a little at Liam's frown. "No. 'Course not. Silly Liam." Niall turned serious now. "I'm scared it would look like him. I don't want something of his. I can't remember him, but I don't want reminding of him either. H-he ra-raped me - and I know the baby didn't ask for this - but I didn't either. I didn't ask to be pregnant."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, Niall. I understand, I really do. So many women, and a few men.. well, mainly just you and Louis as far as I know, but.. so many have been raped, or abused, those who couldn't afford birth control.. You name it, you know?"

Niall nodded. "I wanted to be in a committed relationship when I.. I want a baby, but I want to be preferably married when that time comes."

"Yeah. It would be preferable to be in a committed relationship when one start thinking about starting a family." Liam agreed. "It's your body, your decision."

"Even though it's seen as a sin?" Niall whispered.

"You can't live your life like that. It's your body and your life. Sure, there are other options you could do - if you want to. But pregnancy is hard enough when it's a result of rape. Hey, it's hard enough to go through pregnancy when it's happy circumstances.. but you could give it up for adoption? You could even raise the baby - if you want to. I'm certain there'll be other babies for you, if you wish to get rid of this one. Like I said. Your choice. Your body. Don't let anyone tell you it's a sin. You know what you can and can't handle."

Niall nodded, giving Liam a soft peck on his cheek. "Thank you, Liam."

 

xXxXxX

 

"Are you sure you want to get rid of it?" Liam asked once again.

Niall nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure. Even if it means I can't have anymore children, I don't.. I don't want to be reminded of him, I want it to be over with."

"You could talk to Nurse Styles' boyfriend, he went through it too, you know? Well, somewhat." Liam nodded.

"I don't know him. He could.. remind me of him, the man, and I don't.. I don't want to be reminded about him anymore." Niall's voice wavered a little bit.

"He won't remind you of the man that did this to you. I promise. I don't know what kind of picture you have of the man in your head, but I promise you, he's nothing like Louis Tomlinson. You trust Nurse Styles, don't you? He'll be there, and so will I. Okay? The two of you.. you've gone through something so terrible. And Nurse Styles and I, we just want you both to heal. Yeah?"

Niall nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you certain? Once it's done, you can't undo it."

"I'm sure." Niall nodded, getting ready to terminate the little life that was growing inside of him.

 

xXxXxX

 

Niall cried all the way when Liam drove him to his flat, after his abortion. "So, this is my humble home. It's not much, but it's home from the hospital."

Niall choked on his tears. "I thought doctors lived flash. This's a dump."

"Thank you, Niall." Liam chuckled. "Your kind words warm my heart."

"Still, thank you for letting me stay with you, even though your house's a dump." Niall cried and chuckled both at once, making it some sort of a choking sound at the back of his throat.

"Oh, Niall.." Liam murmured, holding his hands out, as he gave Niall the choice if he wanted a cuddle or not.

Niall stumbled into Liam's embrace, still choking a little bit, but he still calmed down a little bit as Liam wrapped his arms around Niall's body and peppered his hair with small and soft little pecks. Niall hummed in response, wrapping his own arms tighter around Liam's middle, as his face snuggled softly into Liam's chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Here's the chapter I promised I would update.. As I'm leaving to celebrate New Years Eve with my cousin and her family.. I *think* this chapter is longer than the last one.. but I'm not entirely sure..  
> Also thank you all so much for your comments and kudos.. I'll try my best to reply when everything slows down a little bit ...


	7. Chapter 7

"You remember Nurse Harry, right?" Liam murmured into Niall's ear. Niall just nodded. "And that's Nurse Harry's boyfriend, Louis." Liam whispered, his lips lingering slightly at Niall's ear, before he gently pecked Niall's forehead.

"Hi," Niall whispered softly towards Louis and Harry, shakingly holding out his hand for Louis to shake.

"Hello," Louis' voice was also a whisper. "I'm Louis."

"Niall." Niall said, his eyes raking over Louis' features, desperate not to have some sort of flashback of the man that taken his innocence. Liam and Harry had told him that Louis had gone through similar things that he had.

"Pa-pardon?" Louis' voice shook, almost wavering on the verge of hysteria.

"Babe? What's wrong? I told you about Niall.." Harry started, but Louis became a stuttering mess - shaking, sobbing.

"H-he told me ... my name was Niall... He wanted me to be Niall ..." Louis shook violently.

Liam froze, but thankfully he wasn't the only one. Niall squeezed himself tighter into Liam, his fingers most definitely leaving Liam's skin bruised. Harry froze too.

"You never told me that." Harry said.

"I-I just re-membered." Louis' shook.

"Louis. Remember me? Liam?" Liam still held Niall close, his voice soft as he tried to calm himself down somewhat. "What can you remember? Did you smell anything out of the ordinary? Any feelings other than fear? Any ... thing helping you remember him?"

Louis nodded. "I remember you, Liam." Louis said, and for a second, Liam felt terrified. Did that mean Louis remember him being there with Zayn? "You helped me get rid of the ... baby. I.. He said my name was Niall James Horan, and that I didn't stay in character, and that I was Irish. He said he'd wear a condom, but he didn't. He ... " Louis choked on a sob.

"Any ... thing else?" Liam cleared his throat. Liam noticed that Harry was shaking, perhaps with anger. He felt Niall shiver slightly too, his fingers definitely bruising his skin with how tight he was holding on.

"He has dark brown eyes.. and lots of tattoos. One of them was coloured in.." Niall murmured softly, as if he was scared to say this out loud. He let go of Liam too, shifting a little on his feet.

"Yeah, and he has a beard!" Louis squeaked.

Niall nodded. "He has a beard."

"I'm sorry.. I could've done something so that it didn't happen to you.. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Louis choked again, throwing himself against Niall.

Niall wasn't prepared, and he lost his footing, so that he fell backwards with Louis atop of him.

"I'm sorry too.. for that happening to you," Niall murmured, his face was scrunched up in pain and confusion, but he awkwardly patted Louis' back anyway.

Harry chuckled softly at the two of them, probably to hide his own tears, which made Liam loosen up a little bit. He had to warn Zayn - even though he felt like Zayn should go down for what he had put Louis - and especially Niall - through.

 

xXxXxX

 

"They fucking remember stuff about you, Zayn." Liam growled into the phone as soon as Zayn answered.

"Huh? Who?" Zayn was confused.

"Who? Who do you think? Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan."

"You're keeping an eye on Niall for me, aren't you?" Zayn sounded panicked.

"Yes," Liam growled again.

"So.. keep him sweet for me, right? And don't worry about Tomlinson. If he starts to babble, just .. make his life go ... 'swoosh'."

"'Swoosh'?" Liam scrunched his face up in disgust. "He's my co-worker's boyfriend. He can't go 'swoosh'."

"So.. make his 'swoosh' seem like an accident. Better yet, I can make his 'swoosh' seem like an accident.. It's not like I've not done it before.. Oh, and I'll be home in three days." Zayn said happily, before he hung up.

"Well, fuck you too.." Liam murmured into the phone, glaring whilst thinking about Zayn.

"Liam?!" Niall's voice echoed through the house.

"Yeah?" Liam said, smiling as he saw Niall's bed head - his hair was standing in every direction possible.

"Umm.. Harry has had no luck in finding Fuzzy... I think I want to go back home to look for her myself."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Liam asked, fear filling into his stomach, but then he remembered that Zayn wouldn't be back just yet. Niall would be safe.

"Nah.. I can't stay with you forever.. I'm not sure that Fuzzy would even like you," Niall put his tongue out to Liam, to make Liam realise that he was only joking.

"Haha.. Cats don't like me anyway. And, I prefer dogs anyway." Liam put his tongue out to Niall too, indicating that he was just joking.

"Fuzzy would probably like you though, for sure." Niall nodded, his face serious.

"Oh yeah? I wouldn't bet on it." Liam shook his head at Niall's frown. "Don't frown, Niall." Liam smiled.

"You don't take me seriously. Fuzzy will probably like you, for sure... because she likes whoever I like."

"Aww.. do you like me, Niall?" Liam teased, making Niall blush.

"Yeah," Niall mumbled, before he gently pushed the front door open, and then gently closed it, leaving Liam slightly dumbfounded.

 

xXxXxX

 

Zayn almost chuckled with pure joy when he saw the poster with Niall's cat on. He had Niall's phone number. He could get ahold of him whenever he wanted to now. To talk to. To murmur sweet nothings when he was away at work. He kept thinking about the sounds Niall made whenever they made love. How sweet he was when he squeaked, and with tears rolling down his cheeks. How good it made him feel whenever Niall begged for it.

"Hello. My name's Zayn. I saw your poster about your cat?" Zayn said, his posh London accent fluidly.

"Hi. Is it Fuzzy? Are you sure?" Niall squeaked a little. "Where'd you find her?"

"I saw her in the park, meowing. I gave her some food, and something to drink. She ate and drank it all. She followed me home. I thought I had gotten myself a new cat."

Niall chuckled nervously.

"But then I saw your poster, and it does look like the cat I've been feeding. She's been living in my flat."

"Yeah.. Umm.. Can we maybe meet, so that I can see for myself that it's my cat?"

"Sure. What's your address?" Zayn asked. He knew where Niall lived, but he couldn't give any kind of hint that he knew Niall in any way.

"Umm.. Could we perhaps meet at the park where you found her?" Niall squeaked.

"Sure. Do you know Hills Park?"

"Yeah."

Zayn beamed when he heard the happy 'yeah' in Niall's voice. It was the park that was closest to Niall's flat.

"I can bring her over .. say, at three o' clock?"

"Sure." Niall beamed. "See you at three."

"Bye." Zayn murmured. 'I'll see you soon, and then we can finally be together, Niall.'

 

xXxXxX

 

Niall was standing a little far away from everyone else - watching intently to see if he could spot his cat.

"Hey, looking for me?" Zayn held Fuzzy up to his face, so that Niall would hopefully find him funny, and laugh that sweet laughter of his.

"Fuzzy!" Niall squeaked, making the cat meow. Niall held out his hands, as if Zayn would drop the cat into his waiting arms. Zayn however, gently put Fuzzy into Niall's awaiting embrace. 

Niall choked back a sob of happiness as he gently nuzzled his face into Fuzzy's warm fur. "I missed you.. I thought I'd never see you again.. And you still smell the same!" Niall gently ruffled Fuzzy's fur with his fingers, before he buried his nose into her fur.

Zayn almost felt like Niall said those words to him, and he had to bite back his reply that he wanted to give Niall so badly. 

All of a sudden, Zayn felt an arm slung around his shoulder, and he almost jumped in surprise. 

"Thank you so-oo much. I thought I'd die without her. And it is her. It is my Fuzzy!" Niall pecked Zayn's cheek, before he nuzzled his face back into Fuzzy's fur again.

"No problem. She's been the perfect guest, to be honest." Zayn smiled, and Niall smiled right back.

"Yeah, she's purr-fect." Niall giggled a little at his own joke.

"I can see that she makes you very happy." Zayn turned to go away, making Fuzzy squeak out a 'meow', and Niall giggled at his cat.

"Hey. Let me make it up with you. I can treat you with a cup of coffee, or perhaps a cup of tea if you don't like coffee? Any time your free. You got my phone number, right?"

"Uhh.. No, not really?" Zayn lied through his teeth, his eyes meeting Niall's.

Niall tore up the poster of Fuzzy which held his phone number, and handed it to Zayn. "You do now. I got your number on my phone. What was your name again?"

"Zayn."

"Cool name. It definitely suits you." Niall beamed. "I'll text you soon, okay? And let me know if and when you're free for that coffee - or tea?"

"Yeah."

Niall turned around, humming slightly around Fuzzy's fur, making the cat purr contently. Zayn stood watching until Niall was no longer in sight, and then he turned around to walk home. One step closer to finally making Niall Horan his - once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh...


	8. Chapter 8

Niall had never felt better. He had Liam who kept checking up on him at least twice a day, and Harry who always sent him funny (or simply weird) cat videos, or Louis who he talked to if he had a shite day, and then his newest friend Zayn who made him laugh like no other had ever before.

 _'I still owe you a coffee for bringing my light and love back to me. Or do you prefer tea? You haven't answered that yet.'_ Niall texted Zayn.

 _'I can go out for a coffee. I like both coffee and tea - I'm not too fussy.'_   Zayn replied seconds later.

 _'Good. I'm not too fussy either. Want to meet at Starbucks for a quick coffee? Are you busy on Saturday at, say, 4 PM?'_ Niall texted, and just a few seconds later his phone rang. He wasn't really expecting Zayn to actually call him.

"Hello?"

"Hi Niall. How's my favourite cat doing?" Zayn chuckled.

"Hi Zayn. Umm.. She's sleeping right now. She's doing real good though. I am too, in case you're wondering." Niall giggled.

"Good. Umm... I am busy on Saturday, I'm afraid ... but I'm free on Friday, if that's better?"

"Oh. I don't know ..." Niall bit his lip. Liam had a day off on Friday - and he had promised to spend the entire day with Niall, they would definitely be watching a film on the tv - and Niall hoped that Liam would hopefully hold him, so that he could cuddle into Liam's chest. "I think I have plans on Friday." Niall's smile had probably become a full mega-watt smile, because he was grinning like a maniac, really.

"Oh?" Zayn's voice sounded curious.

"Yeah. Sorry. Uh... What about .. umm.. Thursday? I'm free in the afternoon and early evening." Niall suggested.

"I'll check my calendar, and get back to you. I've got a client coming.. Talk soon?" Zayn asked.

"Yeah, talk soon." Niall confirmed, before he hung up.

Niall sighed contently as Fuzzy claimed his lap to be her own bed. "Are you sleepy, Fuzzy?" Niall whispered, his fingers gently running through Fuzzy's fur. Niall soon followed Fuzzy to dreamland. 

 

_Niall found himself naked on a bed. Someone's beard kept scratching his soft skin. Fingers that found their way into his arse. Something was very different though. Niall didn't sob. Niall actually cried out for more!_

_"Fuck me. Fuck me like that.. Mmm, yeah! Harder.. Fuck me harder.. Faster.. Uh.. Cum.. Make me cum.. Cum with me.. Oooh yeah! Liam!!"_

Niall had tears running down his cheeks when he jolted awake. Why would he dream about Liam in _that_ context?! Then he heard his phone ringing.

"Hiya, Niall. How're you?" Liam's sing-song voice came through the phone, and Niall relished in his thought about Liam making him scream like a common slut in his dream. A tiny sob escped his mouth. "Niall? What's wrong?" Liam's voice sounded so distraught now.

"No-nothing. Fell asleep, and I had a .. dream.." Niall explained.

"Oh. Uh.. Was wondering if you're up for going out to dinner with me on Friday? There's also a carnival in town that I thought we could go to? If you don't mind that is. We could also just get a take-away, and just stay in and watch some movies. If you'd prefer that, I mean."

Niall smiled into the phone. "I'd love to go to the carnival with you, Liam."

"Oh. Good. I was hoping you'd.. uh, I'd like going to the carnival too.. So what you are you doing?" Liam asked, his voice soft now that he knew why Niall had been upset.

"'m going to have a shower, I think. I stink." Niall giggled.

"I'm sure you don't.. but I'll let you have your shower.. I'll call you tomorrow, if you don't mind?"

"'m looking forward to it." Niall smiled, and he was sure that Liam could hear it in his voice too. "Bye, Liam."

"Bye Niall."

 Niall has never had a brighter smile than when he hung up the phone, and if a small giggle left his mouth followed by an enthusiastic squeal - no one apart from himself and Fluffy knew for sure.

 

Niall has always loved showers - but after he'd been raped, he took longer showers than ever. Hot and warm, and he took his sweet time to clean himself thoroughly. He never wanted to feel as dirty as he did then - or as cold.

Niall froze when he saw the writing on his bedroom mirror. _'Don't forget you're mine luv'_

Niall hurried to his phone faster than lightning.

One ring. Two ring.

"Hello?"

"Li-Liam! Thank God! C-can you come? P-please?" Niall couldn't hold back his sobs.

"Niall? What's wrong? What happened?"

"P-please come.. P-please...?"

"I'll be there in five minutes!" Liam hung up the phone, and put on jeans and a t-shirt as he had just gotten ready for bed when Niall had called. He had never felt more exhausted and alive at the same time. A five minutes drive to somewhere that would normally take ten minutes, but Liam was very certain that he'd break every speed limit he could - just because Niall had called him.

Liam's heart were speeding at a whole new level, and he rang the phone to tell Niall that he had arrived.

"Niall? I'm here..." Liam's voice came out in gasps, as if he had been running for miles. With how his heartbeat were bumping along, he was sure that's how he sounded like too.

"Li-am?" Liam heard the buzzer go off, so that he could be let into Niall's building. Liam ran up the stairs to Niall's flat, and knocked softly on the door. After he was about to knock on the door for that second knock, Niall had the door flung open.

"He-he w-was here, Liam. H-here in m-my f-f-flat." Niall would've fallen to the floor if Liam hadn't been so cautious, and caught Niall in his arms.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Liam wasn't sure his voice was functioning properly. _Zayn_ had been here?

"C'mere.." Niall grabbed Liam's hand, and dragged him through his flat. Liam scrunched his face, looking at the message Zayn had left for Niall.

"That's what he called me.. Luv. Whenever he frightened me, or r-raped me, he called me Luv..." Niall murmured, his voice soft as he was afraid of letting sobs out.

"That's it. You're coming home with me." Liam ordered, and seeing Niall's shocked face, Liam added, "I-I mean, if you don't mind? If you want?"

"Can.. I mean, can Fluffy c-come with m-me?"

"Your cat?"

Niall nodded, a little smile creeping a little on his face, despite the fear in his eyes.

"Sure. Yeah. Of course." Liam nodded, taking Niall's hand in his, and led them both out of the bathroom. "You can pack your clothes if you want, or we can leave right now, if you want? I think some of my clothes might actually fit you... And we can buy stuff for Fluffy, if you want to leave right now. Like, anything you want."

Niall squeezed Liam's hand a little, his smile was a little bit brighter now, although Liam could still see Niall was still a little bit scared. "You said 'anything you want' like a million times, Liam.. But thank you so much."

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update - because I am an idiot, and chapter 8 didn't update properly because I forgot to change the date to today.. So yeah..) So please read chapter 8 before reading this?

Liam found himself rushing home after each and every shift he had at the hospital, and he relished in the thought that someone was at home waiting for  **him**. It had been so long - and not since his last girlfriend. His whole body shook with disgust as he thought of his ex - and the way she had gotten him to act. What would he had done without Zayn? Zayn.. he was being a sore thumb at the moment. His mind was telling him that he should stay at least fifty feet away from Niall, but his heart made it impossible. Niall - with his sweet and shy smile, the way his laughter could light up the entire world (and probably end wars!), the way his eyes lit up when Fuzzy would cuddle him (or even the mention of her name). When Niall had mentioned that he had mentioned that he liked Liam - Liam's heart totally skipped a beat or three. He had never in a million years thought about the fact that Niall would or even could like him. Niall would probably hate him if he knew all the dark secrets of Liam's past - especially over the fact that he had been over at Zayn's house and wanked himself raw over Niall touching himself. Liam shook with both guilt and disgust at himself - but he could never tell Niall. Liam was almost certain that he'd die if Niall would ever hate him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Niall was coming over, and Liam shook himself from the dark thoughts that entered his mind. 

"Nah.. just thinking about ... a patient I lost ... years ago." Liam gave Niall a sad smile.

"Oh. I'm sorry Liam. It's sad to lose patients, I'm sure. I don't think I could ever do your job, and you're so amazing at it as well." Niall held out his arms to Liam, and Liam cuddled a little into Niall's embrace. 

"Thank you," Liam mumbled into Niall's shoulder. "It's been ages since I've actually had someone to cuddle." 

"I love cuddles, me. I'm a cuddler, for sure. And so's Fuzzy, which's why we're perfect for each other." Niall pulled back from the hug, and tilted his head to the side, as he took a good look into Liam's eyes. The two of them were staring into each other's eyes for a good while, until Niall broke eye contact. He gave a little cough. "I've been thinking.. umm.. I-I think I'm going to go to councelling with Louis - on how to cope with being abused .. and umm.. the loss of a baby.. Harry recommended the loss of a baby one to both Louis and me - and, umm.. I was wondering what you think of it? Like, it is stupid to even go to one?" 

Liam stood and just stared at Niall in awe. "I think it's an amazing idea, Niall. I know you've struggled with ... terminating your pregnancy, and it can help you come to terms with it. I know it's hard, but I'm glad you and Louis have become such good friends, even you and Harry have become close. So cute."

Niall's smile lit up the living room with how big it was. 

 

xXxXxX

 

Liam found himself staring at Niall, even though he was certain that it was bordering on creepy. Luckily, Niall never said anything if he noticed, and Liam was ever so thankful. 

"So, we're going to the carnival tomorrow, right?" Niall asked out of the blue.

"Indeed we are." Liam answered, and he almost jumped out of fright when he felt Niall's warm hand in his own. Niall just gave Liam a cheeky smile.

“I can’t wait, I haven’t been to the carnival in forever.”

“Me neither. Not since my last relationship, and it’s been eons ago.”

“Really? Why would .. umm.. never mind.”

“You can tell me anything, Niall.”

“I meant, like.. why would someone leave you? Unless you did the leaving of course.. but why wouldn’t they fight for you?” Niall blushed at his own words as the thoughts he had wondered about. Why was someone like Liam single? Didn’t the human race understand how perfect he was? How adorable and kind and just plain awesome?

“Oh yeah.. umm, she left me, yeah.”

“So, you’re like .. straight?” Niall blushed, but he totally needed to know – in case he needed to move on or something like that – but how could he ever move on from Liam?

Liam chuckled. “I’m bi. It’s just easier to .. you know, chat up women than men. All the men I’ve fancied either turned out to total arses, or plain homophobic … so … yeah.”

“I see,” Niall nodded. His heart sank a little bit. Did that mean that Liam didn’t like him at all? Then he shook his head. Of course Liam didn’t like him. He was damaged good, no man would ever want him now – especially not someone like Liam, and he just didn’t find women attractive at all.

“What’s going on in that pretty head of yours?” Liam asked, making Niall blush even more. “No-nothing.” Niall shook his head. “I just.. I’m really looking forward to go to the carnival tomorrow, that’s all.”

“Yeah. Me too.” Liam beamed at Niall, his whole face scrunched up in an entire bulb of happiness. “So.. I was wondering if you wanted to like, I don’t know, like, consider thinking of tomorrow like, a d-date, kind of?”

“A d-date? You-you’re asking me on a d-date?” Niall asked, just making sure. He wouldn’t make a total fool of himself, he just refused. Although he was certain that Liam could tell he was giddy with excitement just by the mere thought of going out on a date with him.

“Yeah. Like, I can totally understand if you’re not ready for that just yet.. and it doesn’t have to be a date, of course it doesn’t.. I just, like, wanted to ask you.. if you would ever consider dating me? Or not.. because I’m like.. totally into you, or whatever.. and .. and I think I should shut up now, because I’m word-vomiting, and it’s all because I’m nervous around you, and…”

Niall found Liam totally adorable with his word-vomiting, and all he could think about was press his lips against Liam’s, so that he wouldn’t feel like he had made a huge mistake – because he hadn’t. Niall took a deep breath before he stood a little on his tippy-toes, and gently pressed his lips against Liam. Electricity flood through Niall’s veins as soon as his lips touched Liam’s, and all he could think about was LiamLiamLiam. Liam’s lips were soft, so soft and a little whimper left Liam’s mouth when Niall broke the peck.

“Does that mean it’s a yes to the date?” Liam sounded a little out of breath, and he still hadn’t opened his eyes – like he wanted to somehow savour Niall on his lips or something. The mere thought made Niall blush.

“I-I guess so…” Niall looked down at the floor, his cheeks refused to go back to normal, and he could even feel his ears slightly heat up. “Yeah.”

“Can I like, kiss you again then?” Liam asked, and when Niall looked up, he was a little shocked at how close Liam actually was.

“Yeah. ‘Course.”

“Now?” Liam whispered, and Niall felt his face was like on fire – but he craved feeling the electricity again, so he just nodded.

“P-please.” Niall whispered, his breath caught in his throat when he saw that Liam was very close now, and he was certain that Liam had felt his breath on his lips. The kiss was as soft as when Niall pressed his lips against Liam’s, but it was a little firmer, and the butterflies were definitely more prominent, and the electricity running through his veins were definitely of a good kind .. and what was air again? Niall almost recoiled from fear when he felt something softer and wetter than Liam’s lips gently prod at his lips, but then it was gone, and so was Liam’s lips. Liam’s breathing was coming out in gasps.

“Sorry,” Liam gasped. “Just got a little excited, is all.” 

“’s okay.” Niall’s breathing was coming out in gasps to. “Your lips are amazing,” Niall’s cheeks became a deep, crimson red, which most likely wouldn’t go away anytime soon. 

“I thought it was your lips that were amazing and kind of addictive too…” Liam mumbled, which only made Niall become even more red than just seconds before. “And I can’t wait to go on a date with you to the carnival.” Liam murmured, as he let his fingers gently brush against Niall’s heated cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niam-Kiss! YAY! :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't read chapter 8 or 9 (as it was a double update last time) please read those before this .. :) Hope you'll enjoy :)

“This is so amazing,” Niall beamed as he stood in awe watching all the lights and the people walking around, like they had no care in the world. They probably didn’t.

“Yeah.. So amazing. Are you hungry, Niall?” Liam asked, his eyes never leaving Niall.

“Mmhmm, I’m starving.” Niall stated, to which Liam frowned.

“Why didn’t you say something? We could’ve eaten ages ago if you’re starving, Niall.”

“Nah.. You looked too cute trying to win me that gigantic panda. Thanks anyway,” Niall nodded, cuddling into the huge Panda-Bear that Niall had pointed to, saying that he wanted to own that Panda so bad, as it was almost as cute as his Fluffy.

“That was ages ago..” Liam murmured, still frowning. “I don’t want you to starve.”

“Sometimes I, like, forget to eat. No big deal. But I’m kind of hungry now, so.. What do you say we go and grab a bite, yeah?” Niall linked his arm with Liam’s, and practically skipped to the nearest café.

As the two of them were enjoying their meal, practically feeding each other, someone’s cough got both their attention. “Fancy seeing you here,” the voice said.

“Zayn!” Niall beamed, letting go of his fork. “What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting or something. Liam, this is Zayn. He found Fluffy! I owe him a coffee still. Zayn, this is Liam.. He.. umm.. He’s … a friend.” Niall blushed a little. He wasn't sure if he actually wanted Zayn to know that he saw Liam as something more than a friend, or that they were on a date.

“I didn’t know you two were friends,” Zayn mentioned. “But alas, Liam and I go way back.”

“Really? You two know each other?” Niall’s smile grew wider.

“Yeah. We went to the same secondary school, actually.” Liam said, practically begging for his life that Niall wouldn’t say anything about him staying with Liam to Zayn, or that this was their first date – because Liam was certain that Zayn would probably kill him.

“Wow.. That’s so cool!” Niall beamed, his eyes going between Zayn and Liam. “Sit down, Zayn, yeah? He can join us, can’t he Liam?” Niall’s smile and big bright blue eyes are luring both Liam and Zayn in.

“Yeah,” Liam says, giving a little cough. He would never be able to tell Niall 'no'. “Of course.”

“You can, yeah? Don’t go flaking on me again Zayn,” Niall teased, too unaware of the tension between the two other men.

“Yeah.. but I don’t want to like.. ruin your date?” Zayn said, throwing another dagger in Liam’s direction.

“Oh.. it’s not a date. I don’t think..” Niall giggled. “Just a.. thank you dinner, I s’pose?” Niall gave a hopeful look at Liam, hoping he wouldn't be hurt by his statement. They did agree that this was a date, but... he wasn't ready to say it, yet.

“A thank you dinner?” Zayn asked, his expression soft as he looked at Niall.

“Mmhm.” Niall nodded. “Oh fuck, is that the time…?” Niall asked, as he looked at his watch. “I think I should head home.. You two should stay and catch up.. It doesn’t seem like you’ve seen each other in a long time.”

“Want me to walk you home?” Liam stood too, getting ready to take Niall and run as far away as he possibly could – far away from Zayn.

“Nah.. Stay and enjoy yourself with Zayn. The two of you should definitely talk about how awesome I am, yeah?” Niall winked at both Zayn and Liam, before he took his giant Panda and walked back home to Liam’s flat.

Liam and Zayn were quiet until Niall was out of their sight. It didn't take long before then that Zayn started to clear his throat, desperately wanting to get something off his chest.

“So… You’ve been keeping a better eye on him than I ever expected of you, Liam..” Zayn’s voice was low – almost predatorily.

“He had no one,” Liam hissed.

“Oh, so he needed the big hero Doctor Payne, did he? Do you want to fuck his arse so bad that you have to go after what is mine, Liam? Whatever happened to bros before hoes, eh? Are you a fucking traitor?”

“Bros before hoes? He’s no fucking hoe.. and I don’t want to fuck his arse. Fuck you Zayn. What do you take me for, you fucking idiot?” Liam asked, his face red with anger.

“Not that I don’t understand – his arse is so much better than all the pussy and arses I’ve ever had.. but he’s mine, Payne. He’s fucking mine – and I don’t take too kindly when someone goes after to what is mine.” Zayn growled, eyes and face distorted with anger.

“He’s no one’s fucking property – he’s not mine, but he’s not fucking yours either. He’s been through hell and back – all thanks to you! Go after someone else – but I will not let you have him. You’ll have to fucking kill me, Malik. And no, this doesn’t mean I want to fuck him or that I don’t think you deserve love, because I do Zee. But you can’t have him. Not HIM. Over my dead body, okay?” Liam’s eyes flared back in anger, his hands were flinching into fists – getting ready to punch Zayn if he ever said anything horrible about Niall again.

Zayn gave one last murderous look, before his eyes softened enough for Liam to take a breath of relief. “You’re right. Niall is no hoe. And we go way back, Payne. I don’t want to lose you over Niall, okay? I love you. Yeah?” Zayn held his hand out for Liam to shake.

Liam nodded, before he shook Zayn’s hand. Liam felt somewhat happier when he went home. He did have one beer with Zayn before he headed home – using work in the morning as an excuse, when in reality he wanted nothing more than to see Niall’s huge smile plastered on his face – and if he was really lucky, he’d feel Niall’s lips onto his again too.

Liam was a little taken aback with the fact that Niall was already in bed when he came back. “Are you in my bed, Niall?” Liam chuckled fondly when he saw that Niall was indeed in his bed, and Fuzzy was almost hiding Niall’s face as she was on top of the duvet.

“Yeah, I got counselling tomorrow.. So I was wondering if I could like, get a lift with you to the hospital? I wrote you a note and everything in the kitchen, but I figured I’d wake up when you started to grunt and what-not in the morning..” Niall beamed at Liam, his eyes almost falling shut though, and a small blush were hinting at hitting in full bloom any minute.

“I do not grunt in the morning.. I am very silent and quiet, thank you very much,” Liam beamed back, and the urge to pepper Niall’s face with kisses was almost becoming unbearable when Niall let out a small giggle before he composed himself.

“If you say so … but I’m betting that I’ll get up before you do – if you allow me to sleep in your bed. I might not get up before you if you kick me out to the guest bedroom.”

“You can sleep here, of course you can. And I’ll be delighted to drive you tomorrow too. Kick me if I snore, or you know, if I take too long to get up tomorrow.” Liam smiled, as he got into bed. “Oh.. Do you want me to put on a t-shirt? I usually just sleep in my boxers, but I can totally put on …”

“Nah.. Just sleep as you want. No t-shirt, with a t-shirt, with boxers on, without one … you decide. It’ll just be for tonight, anyway, yeah?”

“If you say so.” Liam murmured, his heart was beating with the speed of lightening it seemed, but thankfully, it didn’t take too long before Liam and Niall to fall asleep, and if they did end up cuddling close to each other in their sleep, well, neither of them minded.

 

xXxXxX

 

After the counselling, Niall headed over to Liam’s house, pottering about the house. When it was Liam’s break, Liam would usually either text or call him, so Niall had his phone really close and the volume on max – as he didn’t want to miss Liam’s text or call. When the phone beeped, Niall hurried over, a huge smile plastered on his face, like how it almost seemed to be when Liam was mentioned, or he walked into the room. Niall scrunched his face up when he saw that the number was unlisted.

‘ _Don’t forget, I’ll get you back one way or another, luv. You’re mine, and only mine.’_

To say that Niall freaked out was an understatement. He wondered if he should call the police, but all he wanted was Liam. He couldn’t call Liam though, Liam would have to call him first. But he didn’t hear anything from Liam at all. Not a call. Not a text. And Niall decided that he wanted to take a walk. He would fight back if the man came back. In a rush, he practically fell on top of someone as he rushed out the door.

“Oof.” The man whom Niall fell atop of said.

“So-sorry. I’m so so-sorry.”

“Niall? What’s the matter?” The voice was soothing, and Niall took a deep breath to compose himself.

“Za-ayn?” Niall sighed in relief. Zayn was Liam’s friend, and he wouldn’t want anything bad to happen to Niall either. Niall was certain of this.

“What’s wrong?” Zayn asked.

“No-nothing. Just, something terrified me.. and I can’t call Liam because he’s at work, and I’m so scared…”

“Look, I was about to head to Liam’s for a catch up.. Why don’t we go over there, and I’ll stay with you until Liam gets home, yeah?”

“Would you do that, Zayn? For me?” Niall almost started to bawl right there and then, with relief and sheer happiness.

“Of course, I would.” Zayn said, a smirk forming on his lips, but all Niall could see was a friendly smile.

“Thank you.” Niall beamed. “Say, do you want to keep me company whilst waiting for Liam? You’ll be doing me a huge favour.” Niall said. Niall felt safe already.

“Well, if you’re sure.. Are you sure Liam won’t mind that we’re staying at his flat?”

“Oh.. I’m positive.” Niall giggled. “C’mon, Zayn.” Niall’s bright smile, and the fact that Niall gently tugged on Zayn’s arm to make him follow him. Not that Zayn was in any state of mind to not follow Niall – because he would follow Niall to the end of the world. Besides, Zayn was absolutely certain that he was a much better match for Niall than Liam anyway.

After a few hours, Niall and Zayn had curled up to the sofa with their mugs of coffee. “So.. care to tell me why you were so … scared?” Zayn asked, his tone bordering on that he didn’t particularly wanted Niall to lie.

“So… I’ve been through hell and back. I don’t know what Liam had told you, but he has really helped me a lot. I.. I’ve been raped and abused.. and the horrendous man … he didn’t use a condom.. and-and I think you’ll think me a freak.. bu-ut I-I-I became pregnant because he raped me so often, and he drugged me so much that I nearly died.. and especially at the time, I-I-I really wished for hi-him to kill me rather than to be .. a fuck toy for him. It ki-kills me that I’ve never had a fir-first time … and he took that away from me! I’m scared that he’ll always be there … even if I find someone to love me…”

“Hey… Shh.. You are worth to love, Niall. Believe me. I can look around for you, to see if I can find the man.. Can you describe him? I don’t know if I ever told you, but I’m a Police Investigator, and if you describe him, I can get him locked up for life. It's my job, you know.”

“I-I don’t know.. He always wore a mask, apart from the last ra-rape, but he drugged me so much I.. I don’t remember anything. Just the fact that he kept on calling me ‘luv’.. but he did that from the first second, really.”

“I’ll do anything to get that sick fucker…” Zayn mumbled, and he held out his arms for Niall to climb into. Niall didn’t waste any time, and he did find comfort in Zayn’s embrace. And even though Zayn was safe, he wasn’t as safe as Liam. He was just as good at giving great advice, though. And Zayn did help him to calm down too.

That was what met Liam when he came bursting through the door. Niall in Zayn’s arms. Both of Zayn’s arms held Niall close to his chest, and it looked like Niall really cuddled into Zayn as well.

“Well… This is a surprise.” Liam’s voice was nothing like his own. It was harsh and cold, and he felt like he was being betrayed by both Zayn and Niall. But most of all, he felt like he had let Niall down by not being there - when he obviously needed someone.

“Liam, you’re back.” Niall said, but Zayn still held him close, and Niall didn’t have the strength to sit up either. He hadn’t told Liam as much, nor had he shared as much in therapy either. But it seemed like Zayn was a good guy, and Niall did feel some sort of connection to Zayn.

“I was just keeping Niall company whilst we waited for you.” Zayn said, finally letting go of Niall.

“Well.. I’m home now, so.. You can leave.”

“Yo-you’re kicking him out?” Niall asked, curious. This wasn’t his Liam. Or, Liam wasn’t his, Niall had to remind himself.

“Yeah. I’ve had a shift from hell, and I’m in no mood to entertain.. But don’t let me ruin your cuddle fest.” Liam spat, his eyes glaring with anger and betrayal.

“I think you should go, Zayn.” Niall said. “But you can probably come back tomorrow or the next day.. when he’s calmed down or what-not.”

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay, Niall?” Zayn asked, still holding out his arms.

“Yeah.. ‘m fine.” Niall nodded, not really registration that Zayn held his arms out.

“I can walk you home if you want too,” Zayn said, but then Liam had heard enough.

“Niall stays here. But you can get the fuck out, Zayn.” Liam growled.

“Don’t forget …” Zayn threatened back, but Liam shook him off.

“Get the fuck out, Zayn.”

Niall just stood there in silence, before he took charge. He was getting sick and tired of both Liam and Zayn, acting like some alpha-male-dominant crap.

“We’ll talk to you later, Zayn. Thank you for today, you helped a great deal. More than you’ll ever know.” Niall patted Zayn’s shoulder, and lead him through the door.

“Are you..?” Zayn started, but Niall shushed him.

“Go home, Zayn.”

Zayn got out the door, and Liam huffed when he pushed past Niall and locked the door after Zayn. “Good riddance,” Liam spat.

“Liam.. What the hell was that about? He’s your friend. You’d act like you think I’d cheated on you or something.. Well, let me tell you one thing, Liam Payne, you are not my boyfriend. We’ve barely kissed, but you never once let me to believe that you were that into me.. And besides, Zayn was comforting me. He was there when you were not. You didn’t call or text me today, but the man who raped and abused me did text me today. And Zayn was there. He calmed me down. And all the while all I wanted was you – but I couldn’t have you, could I? You were busy at work – but Zayn was here for me. You should …”

“I’m sorry.” Liam mumbled. “I’m sorry I acted like this… but Zayn.. Yeah, we’re friends, but ... not really. I just… my ex, she … she … she cheated on me with my friend …”

“She cheated on you with Zayn?” Niall’s eyes were wide.

“No. Not Zayn. But … she too were in the same position that you and Zayn were in, and she told me it was nothing, and I believed her … and then she left me for him … and.. So I’m sorry for acting like such a jerk…”

“Liam…” Niall mumbled. “I’d never cheat on you. Not in a million years. Besides, Zayn’s a friend. Your friend. And mine. I’m not interested in Zayn. I’m interested in you. You silly idiot, you.”

Niall smiled, and Liam had no choice but to give Niall a mind blowing kiss that led to a heated snog-session.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be smut in this chapter.. horrible written smut, so.. yeah..

Liam was absolutely heartbroken when he realised he couldn’t be there for Niall 24/7, and so he decided he’d take Niall away to a romantic get-away. He had plenty of holidays to take of - because he never took any time off when he was single. “Do you wish to come to Wolverhampton with me?” Liam asked Niall.

“Yeah.. umm.. do you wish for me to come with you? What about my therapy? Do you think I can take the time off therapy, though?”

“You don’t feel bad for terminating the pregnancy, right? Your baby wouldn’t have survived, or it would’ve been very, very ill. Most probably brain damaged due to the drugs in your system … “ Liam said.

“I know that, Li. My brain knows all this, but my heart doesn't. My deepest beliefs tell me that terminating the life of a baby is fundamentally wrong. I know I didn’t want this baby – even without the drugs in my system, because this baby wasn’t made out of love … But …”

“No buts, Nialler. No buts. I think you’re perfectly healthy to go away with me. Besides, I am a doctor, and I can take good care of you.” Liam went in to peck Niall’s cheek, but Niall turned around, so Liam ended up pecking Niall’s lips instead.

“Mmm.. You do take very good care of me, Li.” Niall giggled.

“Do I need to take something with me? Or do you just need my perfect company?”

“Just your company is more than enough for me,” Liam chuckled.

His little suitcase was already packed. The hotel room that Liam had booked, were huge. Niall’s eyes almost popped out of his sockets, and he squealed with excitement when he saw the enormous bathroom.

“This is amazing, Li! It’s so lush and posh!” Niall squealed, as he almost jumped on the bed. “Glad you like it. Your happiness reminds me of a leprechaun,” Liam beamed at Niall, before he too laid down on the bed, next to Niall.

“Nuh-uh. Take it back, Li.” Niall crawled over to Liam, as he straddled Liam’s lap.

“I will do no such thing. You’re Irish, and therefore you’re a leprechaun.” Liam was about to sit up, but Niall refused to budge almost sitting on Liam’s stomach now, and Liam let him still straddle him.

Niall laid down, so that his face was level and very close to Liam’s.

“Take it back … and I might give you a kiss of a lifetime.” Niall smirked.

“How about … I don’t take it back, and you’d still give me a kiss of a lifetime?” Liam beamed, his eyes going from Niall’s eyes to his lips and then back to his eyes. “I wish I knew _how_ to give a kiss of a lifetime,” Niall whispered. “But alas, I don’t. I can still try, though…” Niall leaned down, and pressed his lips softly to Liam’s, his tongue darting out and almost teasingly asking Liam for entrance. Liam moaned, letting Niall take control of the kiss, and with the fact that he was almost shy and almost eager at the same time, made Liam almost cry. When Niall broke the kiss for breath, Liam moaned again.

“You do know how to give a kiss of a lifetime, Nialler.” Liam panted. “You take my breath away whenever you look at me, or when you smile at me.”

“You do the same to me,” Niall said. “Do you think … you could ever love me, Liam?”

“I do love you, Niall. Don’t you know? I love you so much, babe. You take my breath away. My heart skips a beat whenever you just look my way.”

Niall’s eyes became slightly wetter, but he didn’t give into the tears. “I love you too, Liam. SO much. It’s almost unbearable …”

“Me too, Niall. Unbearable. I don’t think I can go another day without kissing you regularly, or telling you that I love you. I do love you. So much.”

“Do you .. ? I mean …” Niall shook his head slightly, before he blurted out, “I want you to make love to me, Liam.”

“Wh-what?” Liam squeaked out. He had wanted to make love to Niall when he first laid eyes on him on the screen in Zayn’s house, but he had not anticipated that Niall would come with such a statement to him.

“Make love to me. Please, Liam. I want to belong to you. Body and soul. I want your babies one day. I love you. So… please, make me yours, Li. Don’t make me beg you, please.”

“You never have to beg, Nialler.. But we don’t have to go all the way.. Like, I can eat you out, or we can do frottage, or I can blow you .. I don’t have any lube. Or condoms. I …” Liam rambled like a nervous wreck.

“I got lube and condoms in my bag, if you don’t mind getting it.” Niall said. “Unless you don’t want me that way, I mean.. I don’t blame you, I…”

“God, I want you. I want you so badly, you have no fucking idea how much I want you … “

Niall broke Liam off with a kiss. “Then make it happen. Make me yours. I am already yours, Liam.”

Liam had never flipped someone over so fast, making Niall squeal with excitement as he felt Liam became aroused. Niall giggled when he saw Liam rummage through his bag for the lube and condoms. “Eager much, Doctor Payne?” Niall teased.

“You know it, Mister Horan,” Liam almost growled, as he jumped back on the bed, the items safely in his arms. Niall chuckled a little, and squirmed a little as he felt his own arousal starting to show a little bit. Liam eyed Niall, as he reached for the lad. “You can stop anytime you wish to stop, you know? We can just go half way if you want to.. But we do kind of need to get a little bit naked…”

Niall laughed. “I know that, Li. Can I help take off your t-shirt?” Liam nodded, and Niall sighed when Liam’s chest came into view. He let his fingers roam endlessly over Liam’s chest. “You’re so fit… and you’ve got muscles.. I bet you could crush anyone you wanted to …” Niall murmured, as he gently brushed over Liam’s biceps, and then over his nipples, making Liam shudder a little bit. Niall took a notice of this, and placed small little pecks on Liam’s buds, before he gently licked and bit a little on them too – making them stand proud. When Liam let out a soft moan, Niall beamed.

“You’re going to kill me,” Liam murmured, as he reached to take off Niall’s clothes as well. “Besides, I take it you want me to bottom? I need to get ready, or I’m going to bust before we even get to the good stuff…”

“I-I thought I’d.. um.. be on the receiving end of things..” Niall blushed, but refused to look away from Liam’s loving gaze.

“Y-you want to?” Liam’s voice was hoarse.

“Yeah…” Niall nodded, as he laid on his back. A pillow behind his lower back, as he spread his legs a little bit, his arse a little on display for Liam. Liam nodded, took a deep breath, and opened the lube bottle.

“Right. Yeah. Umm… This’ll be a little cold. And just tell me if you want to stop.”

Niall nodded, and braced himself. Liam was gentle, and took his time. He also licked inside Niall’s arse a little, and the sensation was euphoric. He kept fingering him as well, to make Niall all loose for Liam’s cock.

“Your cock is so big,” Niall whined. “And I want you now, Liam. Please…”

“Are you sure? I can make you cum from just my fingers and tongue.. or we can rub our cocks together …”

“Liam.. I’m all hard and horny just for you. Please, just… make love to me..”

“Yeah.. okay..” Liam said, looking deeply into Niall’s eyes, as if his eyes said something else than the words Niall spoke. Liam shoved just the tip inside of Niall before he stopped. “I-I can-can’t … If you don’t want this, please tell me now.. because I don’t think I can stop once we begin thrusting and grinding .. I won’t be able to stop even if you want me to, I don’t think, so please Niall.. You _have to be sure_ you want me to do this..”

“I’m sure, Liam. Please.. _I want you_.” Niall almost impaled himself on Liam’s cock, making both of them moan. “Move… move, please move…” Niall sighed contently when he felt ready, as Liam started to thrust a little. It didn’t take long for both of them to reach their impending orgasms, and Niall let out a long moan when he felt Liam release into the condom – and Liam did the same.

After a long cuddle, Liam just had to ask what he had wanted to know before they even started having sex. “You don’t regret this, right? I mean.. this means something to you like it does to me?”

Niall chuckled a little bit, as he gently nibbled a little on Liam’s neck. “Oh Liam.. I thought I made myself very clear that I wanted this. I’ve wanted you since you rescued me, basically. I love you, and I meant when I said I want your babies one day…”

“I want you to have my babies as well,” Liam beamed down at Niall, and gave him a soft kiss. “Does this mean you’ll be my boyfriend for now?”

“It does if it means you’re mine as well,” Niall smiled, and both of them made the vow of boyfriends and possible becoming husbands somewhere down the line in the future with a kiss – that was full of hope, love and promise for the future.

 

xXxXxX

 

Niall was as happy as he could be when he saw the request Liam had left him on his Facebook. _‘In a relationship with Liam James Payne.’_ Niall beamed as he pressed the ‘accept’ button and he added _‘I’m so in love with him I could burst with happiness’_ alongside the heart emoji and the two men with the heart between them. He checked Liam’s profile as well, just to make sure. And with the cheesiest photo of them together, Niall’s smile could compete with the sun. _‘Liam James Payne is in a relationship with Niall James Horan.’_ He saw the _‘best wishes’_ and _‘happy for you both’_ from Harry and Louis on his own Facebook page. Nothing from Zayn yet, but Niall didn’t really think much about it. He was too happy to even really care that one of Liam’s best friends hadn’t bothered to comment on this joyous occasion, even though Niall did notice that Zayn was indeed online.

 

xXxXxX

 

Zayn was not a happy camper when he saw that Liam and Niall were officially in a relationship. He knew that Liam was weak for Niall, but he really had thought that Liam knew to keep his hands off of what belonged to him. He was wrong, and the anger and frustration grew and grew inside of Zayn until he exploded. He threw his computer on the floor, and picked it up, and smashed it to pieces. Everything was red and hazy – and if Liam thought he’d won, he had another thing coming. Nothing and no one could beat the mighty Zayn Malik.

“I’m going to come for you again, Niall James Horan.. And this time, Liam Fucking Payne won’t be there to save you! This time, you’ll see that I love you more than him …” Zayn murmured to himself, and his daydream of him and Niall making love, Niall begging him for his cum, and Niall pregnant with his child, Niall greeting him naked as he came home from work, and Niall rubbing his feet after he came home from chasing the bad guys at work. Zayn smiled as he came to from that wonderful day dream. “Yer mine, Niall, my luv. Yer definitely mine.” Zayn took out his phone, and as he had hacked Niall's phone and installed a spywear so he could see through Niall's phone, he saw that Niall was with one of his former ‘victims’. The one he got pregnant - guy. Zayn didn’t really care about the guy’s name.. but this would be the perfect time to get Niall, and so he set his wheels in motion.

 

xXxXxX

 

“I think Harry’ll be a perfect Dad. I think he wants us to have babies soon,” Louis said, and Niall just looked at him.

“Are you ready for a baby, though, Lou?”

“You know what? I think I am. Harry is … he loves that I can get pregnant, and we won’t need to go through the adoption process, or even have to get an egg donor or a surrogate for our baby.. You know?”

“I know. I think Liam’ll be a perfect Dad too. He’s so … caring, and knowledgeable. He’s so .. soft and hard at the same time, and I think … He’d be the perfect dad for both a son and a daughter, and I want to give him both, so… I want them to have his features and his eye colour… He’s perfect, you know…” Niall sighed with happiness obviously coming through his words.  

"Ooh, a text from Harry.. I think -" Louis said, before he fell. 

Niall screamed out of fear for Louis, but then, suddenly, everything was black ... and Niall felt himself being dragged off to a car. He knew it was a car as he heard it make a screeching sound as it sped down the road. He only prayed that Louis was okay - and that he himself would be safe. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me ...

Harry had texted Louis to see if the two of them could meet up with him and Liam, but Harry hadn’t gotten a reply so Liam and Harry just thought that Niall and Louis were busy. Harry looked around, and stopped in his track when he saw Louis laying on the ground. “LIAM! OVER HERE!” Harry shouted, and within seconds the two of them were kneeling beside Louis.

“Where’s Niall?” Liam asked, distraught, but he still tried to help Louis as much as he possibly could. The nagging feeling in his chest and stomach told him that Niall might be in trouble.

Louis had a gash on his head that was bleeding, but nothing else seemed to be the matter with him. He still wasn’t conscious though, which kind of bothered Liam a little bit.  
“I can’t seem to find his pulse.. but I can see that he’s breathing, so he is alive…” Harry murmured.

“Niall wouldn’t leave Louis all by himself..” Liam murmured.

“True.. But there’s no sign of Niall..” Harry sighed. “D’ya think he’d.. I dunno.. freaked out or something?”

“Nah. He’s past all that, I think.” Liam nodded at his own words. “We should take Louis back to the hospital, and maybe run some tests. He should also probably sew that gash on his head..”

“Yeah..” Harry murmured, picking up Louis like he weighed something like a feather.

“N..N..Niall…?” Louis whimpered.

“Louis… What can you remember?” Liam asked, his note-pad and pen ready to write down anything that Louis said.

“N-Niall?”

“It’s me, Harry..” Harry said, his fingers lacing through Louis’ fingers. “And Liam.” Harry added.

“Mmm.. my head hurt.. a-and Niall.. s-screamed.. I tried to look.. a-a man .. b-black hair in a quiff, b-beard a-and t-ta-tattoos.. and everything was b-black…” Tears rolled down Louis’ eyes as he choked on his own words, Harry tried his best to dry Louis’ tears, and Liam was white as a sheet.

 

xXxXxX

 

Niall groaned when he felt the sack were lifted over his head, and he could see again. Niall opened his eyes, but everything was too bright, and he couldn’t see properly.

“See yer fully awakened, luv.”

Niall shuddered at the voice, and a look of disgust must’ve shown on his face, because he felt something slap his cheek – hard.

“Look at me!” The voice demanded. Niall did as he was told, and gasped when he saw who it was.

“Y-you?!”

“Me, indeed, Niall James Horan.” Zayn snickered. “And yer finally mine again, luv. I’ve missed yer sweet arse and the way you taste.. I’ve wanted to fuck ya ever since I had yer arse that last time.. And I promise ya, Liam won’t ever find ya here. We’ve stopped in one of the houses I own that Liam doesn’t know ‘bout, but when I get ya to Isle of Man, Liam won’t know where t’ look fer us.. We can finally be together, like we were meant from the start.. We can finally have the family that we both always wanted..”

“Wh-what do you mean? Zayn.. Come on.. Liam’s your friend. He’s my boyfriend.. I don’t.. I don’t understand..” To say that Niall was confused, was an understatement.

“Boyfriend?!” Zayn spat. “He stole you from me! I saw you first! I claimed you as mine first! He’s no fuckin’ friend of mine!” Zayn shouted, his eyes growing black with each statement he shouted out, spraying Niall with his spit.

“He is MY boyfriend. We love each other.. I _don’t_ love you, Zayn. I’ll _never_ love anyone but Liam.. You must know this.”

“NO!” Zayn shouted. “You’ll love me once you hear what your precious Liam is capable of! Let me take you back to when Liam was straight.. and the Danielle/Sophia incident happened!” Zayn spat.

_‘Danielle/Sophia’_ Niall thought to himself. Liam had mentioned an ex, but not two. “I know about them,” Niall said.

Zayn sniggered. “I don’t think you do.. See, Liam was a player. He played Danielle for a fool, just so he could get into Sophia’s panties. Sophia, on the other hand, only loved Liam for his money.. and he spent a lot of money on her. Until he stopped, of course, and started his medical practice. Sophia didn’t handle it, and so she cheated on Liam with his best friend. Liam lost the plot, and beat Sophia up to a pulp. I helped him get rid of her so he didn’t get a permanent record, but I’m going to make that record reappear if he doesn’t let us be alone. Also, I think you should know that Liam isn’t the angel you think he is. He was actually at my house, wa- …"

“NIALL?”

Zayn stopped when he heard Liam’s voice.

“You. Stay quiet.” Zayn whispered, his eyes black with anger, before he gagged Niall so he couldn't say anything.

“ZAYN?” Liam stopped when he saw Niall bound and gagged. Niall shook his head as Liam came running in, tears rolling down Niall’s face. “Niall.. babe.. You okay?”

Niall just kept shaking his head.

“Coming to the rescue, Liam?” Zayn sniggered.

Liam paled when he saw that Zayn had picked up a gun and held it towards him. “Zayn.. Come on, mate.. Put the gun down..”

“You’re some kind of a fucking dick, Payne. You knew that Horan was mine! You took him from me, but he’s mine! And you know what happens to people to take what’s mine. They get prosecuted.” Zayn growled with hateful eyes.

“He’s not a property,” Liam’s eyes grew thin too. “Niall is his own person.. So why don’t you let him go, eh? It's between you and me now..”

“Not in a million years, Payne. Besides, we were getting to the good part. I was telling your 'boyfriend' of you being in my house, wan…”

Liam shouted out in anger or perhaps it was fear, and ran towards Zayn, and knocked him on the floor. They fought over the gun for a mere second before it went off. Everything that was heard was Niall’s shallow breathing accompanied by his sobs. One of the men lay panting hard on the floor, watching the other’s life leave their eyes.. And then, one of the men stopped breathing, and was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you you were all going to hate me.. and sorry it's so short..
> 
> Also, Louis is alright. He'll live happily with his Hazza and there'll be rainbows and unicorns and babies :D


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It continues after last chapter.. and an epilogue.. Kind of ..

Sirens were blaring and seconds later officers came rushing in through the door.

“HANDS OVER YOUR HEADS!” The officer in command shouted, but he stopped when he saw one blonde guy bounded and gagged on a bed, his clothes slightly ripped, and another man trying to release the blonde man, murmuring words to him. The last man were laying on the floor in a pool of blood. “Is he…?” The chief asked.

“He’s dead, yeah..” The man on the bed said.

“How do you know that?” An officer snapped. "Because you killed him, you bastard?!"

“I’m Doctor Payne.” Liam sat up.

“How did you know Mr. Horan was here, Doctor Payne?” The chief asked, shaking his head when he saw one of his best P.I laying on the floor. It was a hard blow to see.

“I.. Zayn was an old friend of mine. I thought he knew, or at least heard, about Niall. Niall’s my boyfriend, and he was kidnapped a few months ago. I found him on the side of the road.. I tried to go over to Zayn’s house, but he wasn’t there. I.. Zayn and I always had our GPS on our phones, so we could always find each other in case we needed the other.. I drove here, trying to call him, but he didn’t answer his phone.. I burst open the door, thinking he might be in trouble.. I.. I didn’t know ..” Liam burst in tears. “I mean.. a patient of mine did almost describe Zayn to me after an assault, but.. I .. never thought he’d.. H-he was m-my friend..”

“P-Please..” Niall had been released from one of the female officers, and his gag lay on the bed next to him. “Liam saved my life, both tonight and be-before.. He found me on the side of the road, half dead.. I don’t know what would’ve happened to me if Liam hadn’t come here.. Zayn would’ve killed me, or ra-raped me, or wo-worse …” Niall shuddered. "He did before.." Niall whispered softly, before his voice became like hard like steel. “Liam did nothing wrong, Sir.”

“Sir.. A window has been broken into.. The snow that fell last night, shows footprints to next door. The ringleader of the hooligans said they heard a car.. they were about to rob this place, but they became scared, and ran..” An unknown officer to both Niall and Liam said..

“So.. This means it could’ve been anyone yeah?” The chief said, and then he sighed. “Fine. You’re free to go, Doctor Payne. Same as you, Mr. Horan.” The police officers all left the room, leaving Niall and Liam alone with Zayn’s body – even though it was covered by a plastic bag.

“Come on, Liam.” Niall said, tugging on Liam’s arm. "Let's get out of here." Liam took a deep sigh.

“I kind of want to say … goodbye to him?”

Niall nodded. He understood, kind of, what Liam meant. The two of them were good friends, despite everything that had happened. “I’ll be right outside.” Niall said, as he gave Liam a peck on his cheek. “Take your time.”

When Niall’s soft footsteps were no longer heard, Liam took a deep breath.

“I know I broke some of the bro-code we had, but.. I couldn’t help falling for Niall. I know you wanted to out me to him.. To make him hate me as much as I hate myself. As much as you hated me by us falling in love with each other. If our roles were reversed, I'd probably do the same.. My secret of knowing he was in your claws, is mine alone to bear now. Niall is too pure and innocent to know the truth... I’m going to do my damn hardest to make him happy. He won’t fail me like Sophia did, and I won’t make the same mistake with him like I did with Danielle. I was so mad at you for pulling the trigger on them, but .. also grateful in my own sick way. I would've gone to jail for sure, because I know I made them half dead before you did the deed! And you kept me safe - like I did for you.. I won’t ever lay a finger on Niall … I want to make him happy. He deserves all the happiness in the world. I want to marry him, and we can have our own children. They’ll look exactly like him, of course, because I know… in your own bizarre and twisted way, you might've loved Niall too. But ... I think I might love him even more than you ever could.” Liam lay down on the floor next to Zayn, one of his hand was where Zayn’s head were, the other from where he guessed Zayn's heart was. “I loved you .. brother.”

Liam shook as he left, not once looking back at the bag that was covering Zayn. He was free now - and his secret of his muddy past was all his to bear. No more Zayn when it became too much - but Liam was willing to pay the price.

 

xXxXxX (Kind of epilogue)

 

“Liam, babe, do you think you might need therapy?” Niall asked softly. “I know it helped me, alongside you, well, it was mainly you.. but.. Do you feel guilty for Zayn’s death?”

“I guess,” Liam sighed. “He was my friend. And he’s dead. I killed him.”

“Liam…” Niall kissed Liam’s neck, and trailed kisses up his jaw and to his cheek, before he planted a big one on his lips. “If you hadn't done what you did to stand up for yourself, for me - Zayn would’ve killed _you_. He would’ve probably killed me too, or raped me again … or God knows what. I thank my lucky stars that _you_ came out of it with _your_ life. _I love you, Liam_. I know you loved Zayn because he was your best friend, but.. he wasn’t well." Niall comforted as best as he could.

“I know.. but like a wise man once said to me; ‘My head knows, but my heart doesn’t’.” Liam gave Niall a small smile.

“I said that,” Niall smiled back. “Come on, Liam. It’s time to let go of the past. Let’s look to our future. We’ve got a wedding coming up, and then we’re going to try for a baby. Okay? We want to make a little playdate for Louis and Harry's baby, won't we?” Niall pecked Liam’s lips, and squeezed his biceps. “Or at least give our best shot at practicing for making a baby, yeah?”

“I know, babe. The practice is the best part … apart from when the baby is there in your stomach.. and they’ll have your beautiful eyes, your petite body-build, your cute button nose, your sweet pink lips…” Liam absently put his hands on Niall's flat stomach, dreaming of the day it would be huge with a baby inside it.

“Nah, I reckon the baby we’ll have be a replica of you… And I'll love them as much I am in love with you.” Niall argued, as he turned away from Liam to get himself a glass of water, but not before he gave Liam a loving, soft kiss on his lips. “Mmm.. I love you, Liam.”

“Love you too,” Liam whispered back, and once Niall left to get himself that glass of water, Liam stared back into space, panic in his brown eyes.

 _‘What if the baby is like me? What if it’s a devil spawn like Zayn and I were as kids? What if it turns out like the two of us? The bullied who became bullies? Me, who didn’t have a care in the world.. I was a cheater and a liar – until Sophia, but then I turned into an abuser who almost killed them both. I haven’t abused anyone after her … but I helped to cover up for Zayn. Louis, Niall.. How long can I keep this? I can’t confess, or I’ll be going to prison. I need Niall, but how can I live with the fact that I .. I don’t know how long I can live with myself …’_ Liam thought in a state of panic, but then he saw Niall through the window, and all bad thoughts disappeared. All but the one one bad thought that kept on haunting him. He knew that Zayn was an abuser and a murderer, and he didn't do anything about it. Because he wanted to ignore the fact, because Zayn had helped him get rid of Danielle and Sophia, and made sure he wouldn't go to prison. They had bonded over the fact that they both got a thrill of doing 'bad' stuff. Liam did somehow straighten up a little bit after he was finished with medical school, he didn't really get a thrill of doing the 'bad' stuff anymore, but he did occationally get high with Zayn when they both needed it.

The choices we make - the good and the bad. Some of those bad choices, we can live with – and some we cannot. Do we dare to tell those bad choices we made to the person it hurt, or do we take that secret to the grave? Because one thing Liam James Payne knew for certain, was that as certain as the love Niall had for him now –it could end just as easily if he knew the dark secret he held in his heart … And as the lyric Liam had sung at Niall, love was as beautiful as a butterfly – but it could also fly away as easily … And Liam knew for sure, that if Niall ever left him or he'd ever let his secret out, he would surely die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this ..


End file.
